Breaking the Two
by megasean3000
Summary: After Byakuya obtains evidence of Ichigo and Rukia's love for one another, he'll do anything in his power to break the two up, but how far is he willing to go? IchiRuki.
1. The Evidence

**The Evidence**

One thing with Rukia was she always hung out with Ichigo. Even though she had a nice room in the Squad 13 Barracks, a spare room at Kisuke Urahara's and even a room that Orihime offers for Rukia, she still insisted on staying, eating and having fun at Ichigo's. He had to admit, her company was good to have, better than his worry-some sisters, his tough father and Kon, the Mod-Soul in the form of a plushie; at least with Rukia, there was a good conversation to be had, as well as good laughs and good exchange of opinions. Others speculate it could be love for the Substitute Soul Reaper, but she merely says it's more comfortable as well as more private (With a cupboard all to yourself, how could it not?), but slowly she was convincing even herself that love was keeping her at Ichigo's...something those others can't have.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of Squad 6 and brother-in-law to Rukia, began his day with a regular cup of tea. The door was knocked and a Squad 6 unseated officer came in with a bow and offered the daily Seireitei newspaper. Byakuya gratefully accepted and looked to the front page and the banner headline was what caught his eye first. It read in bolt print:

**SEIREITEI'S NEW COUPLE?**

And to add to it, there was a picture of Ichigo holding Rukia in his arms with a gentle smile towards her. Byakuya's face was that of utter shock. Ignoring the remainder of his tea, he stormed out of his estate, heading towards the Seireitei Daily headquarters. On arrival, he was confronted by Shuhei Hisagi, the Lieutenant of Squad 9, who was sitting at his desk and often in charge of printing the headlines. Byakuya smacked the newspaper on his desk for him to see.

"I demand to know how you acquired this photo!" Byakuya said in controlled rage. Shuhei took one look at the photo.

"Ahh, that picture came from the Soul Reaper's Women's Club, Captain Kuchiki." Shuhei replied. "They're in charge of the Soul Society's most juiciest stories." Byakuya heard enough and now stormed to the meeting room of the Women's Club, with only the vice-chairman present, Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of Squad 8, having to arrange the club's activities beforehand. Byakuya held the newspaper's banner headline in front of Nanao.

"How did you get this photo?" Byakuya said with malice in his voice, scaring the Lieutenant.

"We took a photo of it two days ago, Captain Kuchiki..." Nanao said in fright. "We were in the World of the Living taking pictures of it's strongest inhabitants, and we happened to take a photo of Mr. Kurosaki and Ms. Kuchiki..." Nanao recounted the events that took place between the two.

Ichigo and Rukia had the command to defeat a Level 4 Hollow; any Hollow above that would require two or more Soul Reapers to defeat it without affecting the town's people. The Hollow the two were up against was a large purple highly-built creature with strong arms and massive wings. The two made a charge for the strong adversary, blocking it's attack on a defenseless woman that was undoubtedly a Plus Spirit, using their Zanpakutou both in their Shikai form. Rukia made a quick slash at it to buy it's attention while Ichigo fired a Getsuga Tenshou at it. It made a hard impact on it. It was in a near-death state, but not before using it's giant fist to attack Rukia, smacking her away from the rooftop which they fought on. The Hollow turned into Reishi, not that Ichigo cared, as he used a quick-paced Shunpo to catch Rukia in mid-flight, which if left unchecked would have left her to fall painfully. Ichigo had Rukia in her arms and eased his Spiritual Pressure to give both a safe landing.

"Are you hurt, Rukia?" Ichigo said gently. Rukia gave a smile.

"I'm alright, Ichigo." She replied softly. That was the moment when Nanao took the fated photo.

Byakuya eased himself in the presence of the situation's photographer.

"I will give this club any sum of money they desire in exchange for similar photos of these two, along with a detailed report of their day-to-day lives." Byakuya explained. Nanao's eyes lit up behind her glasses

"Thank you so much, Captain Kuchiki! I won't let you down!" Nanao said, casting away her fears in light of this promise. Byakuya turned to leave.

"One more thing..." Byakuya said. "If you happen to take a photo of the two kissing, I'll make it double." This sealed the deal on Nanao, as she squealed in delight. The meeting of the Soul Reaper's Women's Club began with Yachiru, Isane, Nemu, Kiyone, Rangiku and Soifon present.

"Alright, we have a valuable opportunity to earn some good money through our photography!" Nanao started. "Our targets are Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki in the World of the Living. One good kiss shot of these love birds can see our Club last another hundred years!"

"Isn't this wrong, Vice-President?" Said Isane. "Spying on two couples around the clock?"

"Who cares?" Said the busty Lieutenant of Squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto. "If it gets us good money, I'd spy on anyone!"

"I suppose..." Isane replied.

"We haven't a moment to lose! Every second we waste here is sixty love moments between the two! Move out!" The seven women of the club headed for the World of the Living to catch the fated kiss that the two companions would be expected to have.

Ichigo and Rukia travelled back from their nearest supermarket, having been asked by his father, who was busy with patients at his clinic; each of them carried a tonne of shopping, and between two people, it was quite the burden.

"Why does your father need so much stuff?" Rukia complained.

"Hell if I know." Ichigo groaned. "Now quit whining, aren't you supposed to be strong?"

"Idiot! Even if I was, I couldn't carry this much!" Rukia complained. Ichigo gave a groan and took two bags from her, much to her surprise.

"You really are a nuisance." Ichigo said with a grin. Rukia returned it with another. Unknown to the two, the Women's Club got that shot on photo. The seven hid themselves in a nearby bush, stalking the two as they went along.

"Yes!" Kiyone cheered silently. "With good shots like these, Captain Kuchiki will reward us handsomely."

"Don't get so excited." Soifon said emotionlessly through a close-up lens of a camera. "It's the kiss we're after."

The two returned to Ichigo's room once the shopping was successfully delivered. Ichigo's hands however were deeply marked by the weight of the bags.

"Damn it." Ichigo groaned. "That jerk of a dad really knows how to take advantage of people!"

"Quit whining!" Rukia said, mimicking Ichigo's voice as she peeked out of the cupboard. "Here, if your feeling sore, you should have asked." Rukia took Ichigo's marked hands and began a simple healing Kidou on it. "Right?" She gave a smile at this.

"Yeah..." Ichigo replied returning the smile. This little piece was photographed too. This time, the seven were on top of the adjacent house's rooftop, taking pictures with a perfect view of Ichigo's room.

"They're making it too easy!" Yachiru sniggered.

"Hold on..." Nanao eased. They seen through their close-up cameras that Ichigo and Rukia were looking at each other romantically.

"The kiss is close..." Nemu identified. Indeed, Ichigo and Rukia were edging closer towards each other, ready to kiss. All seven of the girls had their cameras and notepads ready. The two were almost there until the door knocked, making the two jump back into reality. The two immediately separated at the sight of Ichigo's sister, Yuzu, coming into the room. All seven of the girls gave a loud moan at the unbelievable chance that was missed.

"I should assassinate that little brat..." Soifon growled in malice ready to summon her Zanpakutou Suzumebachi for the instant kill.

"Calm down Captain Soifon." Isane soothed. "If it happened once it may happen again..." Though this wasn't exactly true, as two days passed and all was pretty much at the same level of romance as before.

"Let's face it, the only chance we could have taken the picture is lost." Kiyone said in despair.

"I hope Master Mayuri won't be mad at my disappearance." Nemu said, hoping she won't be punished by her cruel father. Nanao was busy still writing a daily report of the two's activities, including "Art reviews", "Hollow hunting trips" and the one she took most pride in: "The Unstolen Kiss."

"It doesn't matter if we don't get the kiss, we still have sufficient evidence to earn us some money." Nanao said.

"Does that mean we can go home now?" Rangiku muttered in boredom, using her breasts as a pillow.

"I suppose." Nanao said, ready to pack up and leave. Just then, Yachiru spotted something in Ichigo's room.

"Wait! We may have a breakthrough!" Yachiru said. The girls resumed their position to see Rukia coming in wearing summer clothes: a long yellow dress embroidered with flowers, flip-flop sandals and a nice whicker hat perched on her head, and presenting it to Ichigo.

"How do I look?" Rukia said, twirling herself to give the dress a little twirl itself. Ichigo couldn't help but look amazed by it.

"You've been raiding Yuzu's drawers again, haven't you?" Ichigo smirked. Rukia's mood dropped instantly.

"I just happened to like Yuzu's sense of style, that's all!" Rukia said with a huff.

"You better not ruin this chance, Kurosaki!" Soifon whispered in tension.

"So, wanna go for a walk?" Asked Rukia. The girls waited for Ichigo's reply expectantly.

"Sure, why not?" Ichigo said, getting into his own summer gear, consisting of a t-shirt with a floral pattern to them, blue shorts and a set of black flip-flop sandals. The two took a stroll down the park, sharing an ice lolly to keep themselves cool from the hot baking sun. Once again, the seven ladies kept a close eye on the pair from a nearby bush.

"Don't you think the chances of them kissing is drastically reduced with them being outside?" Asked Isane.

"No way!" Squeaked Yachiru. The two sat on a park bench under a tree to give them a nice spot of shade, keeping them warm and cool simultaneously.

"Ahhh! Nice to be out of that boiling sun." Rukia sighed as a breeze came in and cooled her down some more.

"You said it." Ichigo said, wiping his brow of sweat. Ichigo edged forwards, getting the girls excited. "You got a little bit of ice lolly on you." He brushed away a single segment of the ice lolly away from Rukia's cheek. She gave a smile.

"Thank you..." She said. The two gazed at each other's eyes for the longest time possible. Each of them was entranced by the other's beauty and charisma. Then, the fated moment had arrived once again, the two edged closer to one another. The girls took their positions in different secret spots for different angles, each time as the couple grew closer, so did the expectations of the girls, along with their finger on the trigger.

And then it happened. The kiss had happened, Ichigo and Rukia were intimately kissing each other to no limit. All the while the seven girls were cheering mentally while being camera happy and taking flash-less photos of the two, making sure the photos being shot were of high quality. The two separated their kiss with a smile, but that kiss was enough for the girls to do their business...

The next day, the seven girls presented their reports and photos to Byakuya Kuchiki. His fists were clenched when viewing the kissing shots, as well as the close and love-filled shots that came with it.

"Well done. Your reward will be taken to your headquarters as soon as possible." He said, keeping his calm in front of the victorious women as they gave a cheer at their achievement and excused themselves. Byakuya, now having evidence of Rukia Kuchiki's closeness with Ichigo, was now on the verge of exploding with anger.

"These events will not go unheard...I swear it..."


	2. The Planning

**The Planning**

The time for action was now. Byakuya could no longer do nothing as the person who his late-wife entrusted has fallen in love with such an unfit person. Ichigo Kurosaki is a strong opponent, and in the World of the Living, fighting him would be out of the question. He needed to find a way to break the two apart and show Rukia the error of her ways. Rukia was a stubborn girl, so a genius plan was needed, one he couldn't think of.

After two hours of pacing and thinking, Byakuya could not think of any plans needed to separate the two. He needed the counsil of other Soul Reapers who are much more strategically-capable, as well as having vital information on the two. There was one person who had much more information on the two than he does, not to mention his relationship with the two can be useful: Renji Abarai. His advice and presence can help him reach his goal much better than himself alone. The problem was the Lieutenant or lower Soul Reapers were sent off-duty, being a Friday, so finding him would be hard.

Though, it wasn't as hard as he thought. Byakuya travelled to Renji's favourite bar, to which was common with all other Soul Reapers. Upon entering, Byakuya could spot several familiar faces: Shunsui, Jushiro, Retsu, many Lieutenants, and among them Lieutenants was Renji. He took a step forward, only to be greeted by Renji.

"Oh, hello, Captain Kuchiki!" Said Renji, holding up a small bottle of sake. "Didn't know you liked this place too. Want a drink?"

"No thank you, you and I must talk." Byakuya said. Renji raised an eyebrow, making it brush against the headband he usually wore. The two made it outside to discuss Byakuya's situation.

"What's up, Captain? Did I forget to file my reports?" Renji said embarrassingly. Luckily, he wasn't completely intoxicated, so talking to his Captain would be easier.

"No." Byakuya replied. He took from his Haori three pictures that the Women's Club took that summed up their three days of spying: one of Ichigo and Rukia holding hands while walking down a street, one of them laughing merrily and supposedly having a good time, and the last was of them during their kiss. Renji was stunned by the latter and gave a grin.

"Ichigo, you dog! I always knew the two would be together, some day." Renji said with a hint of self-comfort.

"I want the two to cease their relationship at once." Byakuya demanded, giving Renji a sudden chill.

"Captain, that's a bit much. I mean you can't force someone to choose who they fall in love with, it's like a force of nature. Look at Ichigo, he did hundreds of good things for her; I'm sure that's good enough, right?" Renji tried to persuade.

"I will not be swayed by mere words alone." Byakuya silenced. "I need you to help me break the two up, in any way possible. That's an order." Renji gave a sigh.

"Sorry, Ichigo, Rukia." Renji muttered to himself. "Fine, what is it you need done, Captain?"

"Gather as many people as you can who are willing to do the same and have me meet in meeting room 1-B tomorrow morning at 10." Byakuya instructed. "The more plans we can muster, the better."

"Don't worry, Captain, I'm sure there will be people willing to help." Renji said. He then turned to the bar and was ready to go inside. "The people here are a good start." With a bow, he left his Captain while he tried to convince people to join Byakuya's campaign.

The next day at the meeting room, Byakuya awaited who Renji would bring. Eventually, Renji came in with half a dozen or so Soul Reapers that were greatly affiliated with Renji. The people Renji recruited were Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, Momo Hinamori, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru. Byakuya was astonished at the amount of people he hooked up.

"Impressive work, Renji." Byakuya said.

"No problem, Captain." Renji said. The group sat themselves at a long table, with Byakuya at the top.

"Welcome. You all know why you are here, correct?" Byakuya started.

"By the sounds of it, to break up Ichigo with his new girlfriend, right?" Kenpachi replied.

"Yes." Byakuya said, handing out various photos acquired of the two. This made most of them laugh in delight or 'awww' in joy.

"Do we really need to break them up?" Asked Momo. "They look so sweet."

"If you had someone you care about love a person you utterly despise, you'd do the same." Byakuya replied nastily. "If you want to see these two together, the door is there."

"Can't really back out." Shuhei said. "I owe Renji a favour, and until the two are broken up, I can't leave."

"Me too." Kira and Momo said together.

"That girlfriend of his looks like a real pain if Ichigo's fighting, and I can't have that when I'm fighting him!" Kenpachi said. Yachiru jumped on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Me neither!" Yachiru yelled.

"You know me, I go with Captain anywhere he goes." Ikkaku said.

"And I go with Ikkaku where he goes." Yumichika ended.

"Very well. At least Renji recruited people who are capable. Now we need to devise a strategy to fulfill our goal. That is why I have called you all here through Renji Abarai to cease Ichigo's relationship with Rukia. Any questions?" Ikkaku raised a hand.

"Why not just kill Ichigo in his sleep?" Ikkaku said with a grin. "I'll be all for it if I'm the one to do it."

"We're Soul Reapers, we don't kill our own." Kira pointed out. "And even if he isn't a Soul Reaper fully himself, we cannot kill humans for no reason."

"Or we could make it more subtle." Shuhei said. "Kill him off while he's out and say it was a Hollow."

"Rukia's not that stupid." Renji said, having been with Rukia the longest means he knows her inside and out. "She's smart and can smell a rat. Plus I prefer not to kill Ichigo, despite being against his relationship with Rukia, he's still a friend."

"Still..." Yumichika said. "It is a simple strategy. The simpler plans are often the most beautiful."

"Plan denied." Byakuya said. "Even if the plan was put into action, Rukia would never forgive our actions."

"It would reach our target." Kenpachi said.

"But the consequences wouldn't." Byakuya replied. "Any more plans?"

"This may only be a suggestion." Momo perked up. "What if we were to make Ms. Rukia dislike Mr. Ichigo?"

"It could be something." Renji said, raising the spirits of Momo.

"It's how that's troublesome." Ikkaku said, rubbing his bald head, with Yachiru teasing by rubbing it too. Suddenly Renji thought of something.

"That's it!" Renji said with inspiration. "Rukia loves her drawings almost as much as she loves Ichigo!"

"What use does that prove us?" Byakuya asked.

"I think I'm seeing Renji's idea." Kira said. "If we were to destroy the drawings, while making it as if Ichigo is the culprit, she'll get the wrong idea about him and dump him." Everyone looked to Byakuya tensely.

"Very well. The plan will commence." Byakuya concluded. "Renji, you, Lieutenant Hinamori and 3rd Seat Madarame see to it that this plan comes to fruition. And make sure you are not seen after it has." The three members of the mission stood and gave a bow before leaving. "The rest of you I will contact you by Hell Butterfly next we speak. Dismissed." And so Renji, Ikkaku and Momo headed to the World of the Living to carry out this sinister deed.


	3. The Destruction

**The Destruction**

It was a peaceful afternoon for Ichigo and Rukia, it wasn't too warm or too cold as they relaxed in Ichigos room one day. Rukia was in Ichigo's wardrobe, drawing a picture of Ichigo and herself, still mesmerised over that kiss. Ichigo was relaxing in his bed, enjoying the nice serene ambience of the birds singing and the wind blowing in the trees. Both were as peaceful and as happy as can be, but unknown to them, that peace was soon to be shattered.

Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madarame and Momo Hinamori arrived at the Kurosaki clinic behind a bush that was closest to Ichigo's window. To avoid detection, they were in their Gigai form; Renji wore a white short sleeved shirt, with a pair of ragged denim jeans to go with his default headband. Ikkaku wore the same shirt, but had a pair of ragged sports trousers, carrying his wooden sword to make him look tougher. And Momo was dressed more fitting to her character: she wore a bright pink outdoor dress that was bunched to her shoulders with the the skirt extending to her knees; along with this, she also wore her traditional bun to her hair. The three remained low to avoid detection.

"How do we get those drawings?" Ikkaku said with his voice as low as possible. Renji thought for a moment and then arrived at a possible conclusion.

"The two only leave to face Hollows, right? If we lure two Hollows far from this place, they'll separate and fight the Hollows on their own, that gives the third person on our team to do the business with the drawings, if Ichigo can arrive first and be caught in the scene of the crime, she'll be bound to hate him." Renji explained.

"No wonder you got kicked outta 11th Squad with that thinking brain." Ikkaku mocked.

"Shuttap!" Renji hissed.

"Great timing will be required though." Momo said. "If Ms. Rukia arrives back first, the plan will fail instantly. Also if Mr. Ichigo arrives with plenty of time left to spare, he will discard the evidence as if nothing happened." Renji thought for a moment.

"If we burn the pictures as soon as Ichigo arrives, it will be impossible for him to cool the flames on time." Renji proposed.

"Alright, let's just get this plan into action." Ikkaku said impatiently. "Renji and I'll lure the Hollows, making sure Kuchiki gets the stronger one to buy more time. Momo'll get the drawings and burn them just as Ichigo's coming back."

"Why do I get the most important task?" Momo whined. Ikkaku then handed her a box of matches.

"Do we look like the bunch who can use matches?" Ikkaku growled. Momo didn't answer, both in fright and the knowledge of 'both answers are inaffective'. Renji handed Ikkaku a Hollow bait and kept one for himself.

"Good luck, team." Renji said. "Move out!" Him and Ikkaku dispersed while Momo stayed put. Ikkaku arrived at Ichigo's desired scene, cracking the Hollow bait, which as desired, made a weak green-winged Hollow appear with a roar. At the same time, Renji cracked his slightly stronger bait which made a hand-scythed purple Hollow appear, which was evidently stronger. Momo could hear Rukia's Soul Society phone bleep, signalling the arrival of Hollows.

"Hollows!" Rukia gasped. "Two of them!" Instantly, Ichigo and Rukia went to the window in their Soul Reaper forms. "You take the one to East, I'll take the one to the South!"

"Got'cha!" Ichigo said as the two scattered in their desired locations. Momo took a deep breathe, plucking up her courage and headed for the window; but in the nick of time, caught on to the window ledge and hid under the window: as Yuzu came in to clean the room up, and detection from Ichigo's sister could spell disaster for the operation.

"_This isn't good_!" Thought Momo. "_I must get the girl away from here immediately_." Yuzu certainly took her time, as she hoovered, sorted Ichigo's bed and made sure everything was in pristine order.

"There!" Yuzu cheered as she left to do her sister's room. Momo peaked in carefully and landed on Ichigo's bed as she scouted the room for the drawings. There was just one more daring obstacle: she didn't know where the drawings were.

Ichigo arrived at the Hollow scene, where it was terrorising the street where it was set loose. Ichigo gave it a strong Getsuga Tenshou, hitting and killing it instantly without too much of a fuss. Rukia in the same position handled the Hollow well, using her Zanpauktou Sode no Shirayuki to deliver a quick death with a Some no Mai - Tsukishiro to freeze it to death. Where they managed their jobs successfully, Momo was not. She looked fruitlessly for the pictures, but to no results. Her search got her to Rukia's wardrobe but they weren't to be seen, until she noticed a small piece of paper hanging from the mattress; after pulling it out and looked under the mattress, Momo uncovered Rukia's secret passion: her drawings.

"Yes!" Momo cheered, leaving through the window, landing on the gardens, she dumped all the pictures into a steel drum container, making sure a few were littered on the ground for effect, and then came the difficult part: lighting it. She was a sweet innocent girl that couldn't cause trouble for anyone, but then again couldn't betray comrades. She gave a small sigh in defeat as she tried to light a match from the box that Ikkaku gave her, but it was proving difficult, even for her; then a thought crossed her mind. She discarded the box of matches, stood back and prepared a Kido spell. "Hadou no. 31 - Shakkaho!" From her hand ignited a blood red flame as it shot for the steel drum container and instantly setting it alight. She felt great shame in doing this, but orders were orders. She seen Ichigo approach from a distance and took cover in the bush.

When Ichigo saw the drum container ablaze, he was alarmed at the sight.

"What in the...?" Ichigo whispered. He landed at the gardens and immediately picked up the discarded match box. "Who could have-"

"Ichigo?" Called a voice from behind him. Ichigo turned to see Rukia. "What's going on?" She rushed to the blaze and picked up one littered piece of paper, which had fire starting on it, to see her drawing of her and Ichigo just started today. Her eyes widened in horror. She looked through the drawings, whether it be not burning, burning or burnt, she grew hysterical after each drawing destroyed. "N-No! Nooo!" She collapsed in grief, crying at this loss.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said, trying to comfort her. But this made matters worse, for when Rukia opened her eyes, they fell upon the matches Ichigo was holding.

"I-It was you?" Rukia gasped with astonishment. Ichigo was bewildered with what she said and threw the matches aside.

"I didn't do it, I swear!" Ichigo cried, instantly trying to clear his name. He put a hand on Rukia's shoulder to comfort her, but she instantly threw it away.

"I can't believe you would do something so horrible!" Rukia cried. "You knew those drawings were everything to me!"

"I did!" Ichigo countered. "And you know it's for that reason I wouldn't do something like this! I found those matches on the ground!"

"Why should I believe you?" Rukia snapped. "You've been caught out!"

"Rukia! Listen to me! I didn't do this!" Ichigo pleaded. But Rukia heard none of it. She stood up, turned away and unseathed her Zanpakutou.

"I'm going back to the Soul Society. Be certain that I may never return." It pained Momo to hear this behind the bush. She wanted to jump out and confess it was her, but once again it would jeopardise the operation.

"Wait, Rukia!" Ichigo cried. "Rukia!" But before Rukia could open the Senkaimon to the Soul Society, a voice was heard.

"You may want to gather more evidence before accusing people, Rukia Kuchiki." Said a familair voice. The two turned to see none other than Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Momo gasped silently.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo said.

"Captain Hitsugaya." He reminded.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ichigo.

"I was on patrol duty and seen this fire at your house, so I decided to investigate." Toshiro explained, taking one of the destroyed drawings and grunted in disgust at Rukia's lack of drawing talent. "More to it, I can't let a person be blamed unless it truly was him."

"It was Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya. He held the matches that did this." Rukia explained.

"I told you! You need more evidence to suggest otherwise!" Toshiro yelled, shaking the two by it's surprise. Toshiro calmed down to give his analysis, much to Momo's despair. "If you use your eyes for a moment, doesn't it strike you as odd that Kurosaki would do something completely out of character to destroy something dear to you, Kuchiki?"

"Ichigo always does the out of character." Rukia said with her arms folded.

"Even so." Toshiro added. "Have you considered the possibility that matches weren't the device used to start the flames?"

"What?" Rukia asked.

"You may be an unseated officer, but even you have great powers as a Soul Reaper. If you would have calmed down from the beginning, you would have detected traces of Spirit Energy emitting from the fire." Toshiro stated. Rukia did so, and could rightfully detect the Spirit Energy.

"Matches can't do that..." Rukia pondered.

"Most likely a Kido spell." Toshiro said. "Kurosaki can't do many attacks involving Spiritual Energy nor can he use Kido."

"But his Getsuga Tensho could!" Rukia persisted. Ichigo was saddened at how doubting Rukia was lately.

"Then tell me, where is the destruction caused by Kurosaki's attack?" Toshiro countered. Rukia inspected the area, and the only destruction was the blaze itself. "Kurosaki's attack deals damage to the surrounding area if attacking grounded targets. More to it, it wouldn't set it on fire, but it would crush it with it's force." Rukia was beginning to see Ichigo's innocence. Ichigo's lawyer was indeed proving effective. "Oh, and do you remember when I said to use your eyes? Well..." Toshiro walked to the bush Momo hid and grabbed the neck part of her dress. "You would see the real culprit is still here." Toshiro yanked Momo out, and with a scream, she fell out and was exposed.

"Y-You-re..." Ichigo gasped in surprise. Momo was quivering in fear that she was now busted.

"Momo! Explain what happened!" Toshiro yelled.

"I-I did it..." Momo confessed. "I set your drawings on fire, Ms. Rukia..." Rukia was shocked at this new revelation.

"Why?" Rukia screamed at her.

"I-I..." Momo stuttered. She had to make up an excuse to not reveal Renji or Ikkaku. "I've been hearing that Mr. Ichigo and Ms. Rukia were seeing each other as of late...I wanted to see how pure their love would be...but such a test was too heart-breaking for Ms. Rukia. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She was now bowing to Rukia in sorrow. Toshiro drew his Zanpakutou and froze the flames, which shattered immediately. He took from the drum what drawings that were left.

"I think you owe something to Kurosaki." Toshiro said to Rukia. She turned to Ichigo who was huffing with anger at Rukia. The young Soul Reaper took Ichigo's hand and held it to her face.

"Ichigo...I'm so sorry for accusing you like that..." Rukia said in deep sorrow. "I was blinded by lies and deceit...I couldn't see what was truly before me...Ichigo...is there any way you can forgive a fool like me?" Ichigo gave a sigh.

"There is one way." Ichigo said and then hugged Rukia. "Know that I would never do such a thing to you..." Rukia accepted the hug, making Momo smile in delight. Once the hug was concluded, Toshiro handed the remaining drawings to Rukia.

"If they are truly important to you, guard them with your life, as you do with the most important person in your life." Toshiro said, glancing to Ichigo.

"Thank you, Toshiro." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" He reminded once more. He picked Momo up. "Come, we're leaving."

"Don't punish her." Ichigo said. They all looked to Ichigo.

"B-But...I did something truly wrong...I deserve punishment..." Momo said.

"I can tell it isn't Toshiro's nature to punish someone he likes." Ichigo said. Toshiro nodded.

"You won't be punished, Momo." Toshiro concluded. Rukia smiled at Ichigo's just attitude. Toshiro and Momo waved goodbye as they entered through the Senkaimon back to the Soul Society. Ichigo gave a smile to Rukia.

"Y'know, your cute when you're mad." Ichigo taunted. Rukia gave him a punch in the shoulder, beginning a playful battle of punches and tickles, proving their relationship was still burning strong...


	4. The School Catastrophe

**The School Catastrophe**

Momo was presented in front of the "Anti Rukia and Ichigo Movement" (The name was thought up by Shuhei) after the events that would have ended Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. It was only Byakuya and Renji present, but Momo just had one errand to do whilst in the room.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki. I cannot continue my efforts to separate the two." Momo said with regret. Renji gave a sigh in sadness to this.

"Reasons?" Asked Byakuya unfazingly.

"I cannot fulfill commands that would end such a blooming love such as with Ms. Rukia and Mr. Ichigo's. Also To-...Captain Hitsugaya said that if I must cease plans against the two." Momo explained.

"Very well. You are dismissed." Byakuya said. Momo turned to Renji and gave a low bow.

"Please forgive me, Renji. I wasn't helpful in the slightest." Momo said.

"Not true. You almost had the two. If it weren't for Captain Hitsugaya, the plan would have been a success." Renji said, trying to raise Momo's spirits.

"Thank you." She said sweetly before leaving.

"Now, what is the position of this movement?" Byakuya asked.

"Yumichika, Izuru and Shuhei are out gathering intelligence on Ichigo and Rukia, seeing if they can find anything that would aid us. Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Kusajishi and Ikkaku are trying to rally more allies. That is all to report." Renji detailed.

"Our plans need to work better. Every failed attempt and their love grows stronger." Byakuya said clenching his fist.

Ichigo and Rukia were walking to school the day after the incident; Rukia has been drawing and drawing with the help of Ichigo to replace the lost pictures the day two were chatting merrily about school matters, until a rock hit him on the head.

"Ow..." Ichigo reacted, rubbing his head were it hit.

"You okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo looked around, seeing who the culprit was, but decided to ignore it.

"Yeah, must've been me..." Ichigo said as the continued walking. Then from the bushes came Yumichika, Shuhei and Izuru.

"What was the point in that?" Asked Yumichika.

"Dunno. I was just seeing how they would react." Shuhei said. "At least seeing if that would cause an arguement or something."

"I keep telling you, we need more beautiful plans. Plans that are like a venus flytrap, beautiful to the sight, but deadly to the result." Yumichika speeched.

"Unless we get a venus flytrap to eat Ichigo, I'm seeing no way around this." Izuru complained.

"We'll get them at school. Perhaps we can find something of value there." Shuhei said as they stalked their prey.

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at school along with all their friends: Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki and so on; they wanted to avoid their love being made public, which would devestate some in particular. Soon the lessons began and Ichigo was already bored out of his skull. The three Soul Reapers spied on them through the window.

"Perhaps if Ichigo were to suffer more classes, he'd be bored to death." Izuru said. Yumichika however was busy scheming, noticing one girl in particular who couldn't stop staring at Ichigo: Orihime Inoue.

"I think I may just have a plan so beautiful it rivals even me..." Yumichika said in a cold dark voice.

Lunchtime came and Orihime was sharing her meals with her best friend Tatsuki in the school yard, whilst talking merrily with her. However the fun had to stop briefly since Tatsuki was dying for the toilet. Whilst Orihime was dining alone, temporarily, Yumichika approached her, in his Gigai wearing their traditional uniform.

"Greetings, Ms. Orihime." He said cheerfully. Orihime smiled.

"Oh? Nice to see you again, Yumichika." She said happily. Yumichika sat down next to her, while trying to keep his eyes away from Orihime's bizarre lunchbox.

"I thought I'd drop in to visit a beautiful flower, such as yourself." He charmed. Orihime giggled.

"Stop. Your making me blush." She said bashfully.

"How is Ichigo doing recently?" He asked feverently.

"Ichigo's doing fine, him and Rukia have been quite happy lately." Yumichika gave a smile in victory.

"Oh really?" He now said, putting his plans into motion. "Didn't you hear the rumours about them?"

"Rumours?"

"Yes." He looked around suspiciously. "You didn't hear this from me, but it's rumoured Ichigo and Rukia have been going out for some time." Orihime's eyes widened. She tried holding back her emotions.

"I-It's just rumours, it can't be true." Orihime said, fighting back the possibility.

"I dunno...Unless I happened to mistake this photo for someone else." Yumichika took from his pocket the photo of Ichigo and Rukia during their kiss. Orihime couldn't hold it in any longer, she could feel the tears rolling down her. "Ohh, don't cry, I'm sure they would have told you, but I doubt it, with them being together as a couple, I think it probably wouldn't do." Then Yumichika's phone rang as it detected a Hollow. "Oops, sorry, Ms. Orihime, I must go, duty calls." He left to go battle the Hollow, and the timing couldn't be better, as Tatsuki was returning from the lady's restroom. But on returning, she instantly noticed Orihime's face, which was dripping with tears, something that bugged her curiosity.

Ichigo and Rukia made it to the roof for their lunch; because of both their slow paces during their work, they needed to stay in lunch for an extra fifteen minutes.

"Jeez, I dunno why I even go to school." Ichigo groaned.

"Because you need a profession other than being a Hollow slayer to keep your life in order?" Rukia suggested.

"It's a pain in the ass, though." He continued to moan, and took a bite from his sandwich. Suddenly, their privacy was disturbed by Chad. Both looked to their companion who had a worried look around him.

"Ichigo, it's Orihime..." Chad said, obviously being meaning to find them. Both gave looks of worry, ignoring their lunch, followed Chad to where Orihime was: surrounded by caring classmates to comfort her, she was crying in anguish over the news she had just heard. Tatsuki and Uryu were sitting next to her, supporting her while Tatsuki had her shoulder hugged to death. On Ichigo and Rukia's arrival, Uryu's eyes threw daggers at Ichigo.

"You've got some nerve, Kurosaki..." Uryu hissed in anger.

"What? What happened to Orihime?" Ichigo said in concern.

"I'll tell you what!" Uryu said. "You fell in love with Rukia and didn't even tell Orihime anything! You knew how much she felt about you!" Ichigo and Rukia were taken aback by this.

"Uryu, I didn't mean to do her harm! How did she find out?" Ichigo said, yet again, finding himself in a predicament. Uryu tossed the photo to Ichigo which made his and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Someone was spying!" Thought Ichigo in anger. And even now, Ichigo was being spied on by the three assailants.

"What's the purpose of this plan?" Asked Izuru.

"Simple. Ichigo will need to comfort the little flower in some form. If Ichigo decides to say he loves Rukia, Orihime will be devestated, and perhaps Rukia will see him as a heartless scoundrel and leave him. If Ichigo says he loves Orihime to calm her down, Rukia will leave him. If he says he loves neither, he will indeed calm Orihime down, but lose Rukia. It's a situation where no matter what the outcome, he will lose the girl." Yumichika explained.

"That's quite a plan, Yumichika." Shuuehi said. "Though, you should have done it without the girl crying. If Ichigo doesnt comfort her, she'll never see the end of it."

"True. But at least our orders will be fulfilled." Yumichika said.

Indeed, Ichigo was thinking what to do, for each possibility would lead to one of his friends being terribly heart-broken. He didn't think there would be a Toshiro to be here to save him this time, and he couldn't remain silent, as Uryu was getting ready to use Ichigo as a target practice. But, before Ichigo could do anything, Rukia approached Orihime and fell to her knees in anguish too.

"Forgive me, Orihime..." Rukia said behind tears. Orihime's tears ended upon seeing this. "I was such a fool to let Ichigo teach me how to kiss..." Ichigo's jaw dropped to the floor, as well as the three Soul Reapers.

"Teach you...how to kiss?" Orihime hiccupped.

"I read in a magazine..." Rukia explained, drying her tears. "About men and women kissing. I asked Ichigo why we make such a big deal about it, he said he didn't know, and I asked him to do it to me. I was stupid and foolish to do such a terrible thing." Rukia then buried her face in her palms and cried.

"Is this true, Ichigo?" Asked Orihime. Ichigo couldn't exactly let this opportunity go by.

"Every word of it..." Ichigo said. "I'm sorry too, that you heard such a thing..."

"Then...you two aren't going out?" Asked Orihime.

"Nah..." Rukia lied skillfully. "We would have told you if we did." Rukia and Ichigo gave a smile to the young red-head, as her tears ended and she too smiled, ending the conflict.

"Liars, liars, liars, liars!" Yumichika was growling to himself. Rukia decided to play with Ichigo some more.

"Though, I couldn't help but notice Ichigo wanted to give you a kiss, Orihime." Rukia said deviously. Orihime and Ichigo gasped. "Right, Ichigo?" Rukia looked to his companion with a devillish look.

"Well, sort of..." Ichigo said, sheepishly. Orihime gave a loud giggle and puckered her lips really silly-like. Ichigo couldn't say no, other-wise risk Orihime be heart-broken again.

"_I am going to kill you after this..._" Ichigo thought, glaring at Rukia. Then, quickly, he gave a two-second kiss to Orihime before separating. Orihime was dizzy with ecstacy before collapsing. Rukia laughed to herself.

School resumed normally, except for Ichigo who was embarrassed by the whole charade, as well as be tormented by Orihime staring at him twice as much. when Ichigo and Rukia returned to the room, Ichigo went ballistic.

"Why did you say that, you idiot?" Ichigo yelled. "Now Orihime likes me more!"

"Oh, lighten up." Rukia laughed. "I thought I'd give Orihime something to seal the deal. It's not as if you were cheating on the girl who suggested it." She clipped her shoes off and sat on Ichigo's bed. "But something troubles me."

"What does?" Ichigo said curiously, sitting next to her.

"That's two big occasions which would have led to us being greatly affected, relationship-wise, one after the other." Rukia said.

"Not to mention someone's been spying on us." Ichigo said remembering the photo.

"We need to be more vigilant." Rukia said. "Maybe someone is targetting us to get to you."

"Yeah, you never know, especially when it's the Soul Society..." Ichigo said, now lying back. "I'd hate to be apart from you thanks to someone's interfering." Rukia lay beside him and pecked him on the cheek.

"I promise that won't happen, Ichigo..."


	5. The Illness

**The Illness**

The day after the Anti-Ichigo and Rukia Movement's second failed plan, the group were finding it harder and harder to find a better full-proof plan. Byakuya was raking his mind for a better plan in order to separate them, especially when they were attending the Captain's meeting; so much so he couldn't hear anything Head-Captain Yamamoto had to report. He did hear the last words of Yamamoto however.

"Is there anything the Captains would like to report?" He asked in his gruff elder voice. Then an idea struck Byakuya, and almost punched his hand into the air, missing Captain Komamura's canine head. "Yes, Captain Kuchiki?"

"I want Rukia Kuchiki to return to the Soul Society immediately, and end all relations to the Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya announced. This had half the Captains raise their eyebrows or mutter.

"What is it you have against Kuchiki and Kurosaki?" Ukitake asked. "As Kuchiki's Captain, I have the right to know."

"I disagree with the two being together." Byakuya said.

"Is this because of our efforts at the Women's Club, Kuchiki?" Asked Soifon.

"What efforts would that be?" Asked Komamura.

"Captain Kuchiki commissioned the Soul Reaper's Women's Club to take pictures of Kurosaki and Kuchiki to justify his belief that the two are a couple." She replied. She took out the infamous kissing picture. "This was what gained us the most." Nearly all the Captains reacted positively to this. Ukitake was smiling with joy at this, as well as Captain Unohana. Captain Kyoraku was laughing merrily at this. Kenpachi, however, remained silent.

"Ahhh, young love." Said Captain Kyoraku.

"I wouldn't have guessed it in my lifetime." Ukitake said happily.

"And you wish for them to cease their love, Kuchiki?" Asked Yamamoto.

"Correct." Byakuya answered.

"One cannot decide the love for another just by orders, Kuchiki." Unohana replied with wisdom.

"I agree." Komamura said. "Their love is no reason to separate them."

"We shall cast a deciding vote then." Yamamoto announced. "The separation of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Accept or deny?"

"Deny." Soifon said. "It's triviality won't affect the Soul Society in the slightest."

"Deny." Unohana said simply.

"Accept." Byakuya decided stubbornly.

"Deny." Komamura answered.

"Sorry, Kuchiki, it's a deny for me too." Kyoraku said.

"Deny." Hitsugaya decided. "Putting their love aside, the two's purpose is to defeat Hollows. Anything aside their post is not important."

"Gotta follow the crowd on this one." Kenpachi growled. He gave a look at Byakuya, and winked with the eye that wasn't blocked, revealing he too is against the two.

"I don't really care for this matter." Mayuri, Captain of Squad 12, finally spoke up. "Whether we agree or not, it's just Captain Kuchiki's idiotic gain, and not anybody else's."

"It's for that reason I deny too." Ukitake decided. "Plus, I'm responsible for the welfare of the Soul Reapers in my care. Separating the two forcefully will have an impact on them both."

"It is decided. They will not be separated." Yamamoto announced. "Meeting adjourned." Byakuya stormed out of the meeting room in anger. But during the whole facade, Toshiro Hitsugaya was growing ever more curious on a certain matter.

Byakuya went straight to the Anti Ichigo and Rukia Movement meeting room, along with Kenpachi to discuss more ideas. The members were sitting on the table, brainstorming ideas, until they seen the two Captains join them.

"Captain." Renji said in surprise. Yachiru, instantly jumped back onto Kenpachi's shoulder, with a loud 'Kenny!'

"How did the Captain's meeting go?" Asked Shuhei, seeing Byakuya's angry expression.

"I asked the Head Captain to cease Ichigo's relationship with Rukia." Byakuya announced. This made everyone gasp.

"And?" Asked Renji. Kenpachi laughed.

"It went bust, that's what!" Kenpachi laughed. "All the other Captains are sweethearts for the two!" The non-Captains of the group sighed in despair. Byakuya came in the room, closing the door on the way in. But when he was ready to collapse in his chair, a knock was heard on the door. This alarmed Byakuya, as he quickly Shunpo'd to the door and opened it discreetly; he was surprised to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his daughter, Nemu.

"C-Captain Kurotsuchi!" Izuru uttered in surprise.

"Is this the location of the movement against Ichigo Kurosaki's interest in the young Kuchiki?" Asked Mayuri deviously. Byakuya tensioned at this.

"It is."

"Good. I have knowledge that you seek more members!" Mayuri replied happily. Kenpachi looked up.

"Thought you didn't care." He said suspiciously.

"I lied!" Mayuri replied.

"Why do you seek membership to break my sister apart from Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked.

"Oh, it's nothing personal." Mayuri explained. "It just so happened I was ready to conduct research on the way humans indulge in love. Rather than sending my own men to do the research, it would be beneficial if I were to do it." Mayuri said this with a large grin. Renji stood up in protest.

"We're trying to break them up, not dissect them!" He hollered.

"Come now, come now." Mayuri spoke. "I wasn't thinking of such the thing!"

"I find that hard to believe." Ikkaku muttered to Yumichika.

"As I was saying..." Mayuri continued. "I was planning to research on the two, but I remembered that Nemu here had experience with them, so I ran through her data banks, so I no longer have a need for researching the love section. What I really want to research on is the breaking up part."

"And you can guarantee their separation?" Byakuya asked.

"I have a plan in mind as we speak." Mayuri said deviously. The group remained anxious about Byakuya's decision, before Byakuya opened the door fully.

"Tell us your idea."

The next two days were really calmed down for Ichigo and Rukia; they remained ever more cautious of anything extraordinary which would lead to their hating for one another. Ichigo and Rukia were walking back home from school; it was nearing sundown and the two were lost in thought.

"Do you think maybe it was coincidence?" Asked Rukia. "Lieutenant Hinamori burning my drawings and Orihime receiving intel on us?"

"Maybe." Ichigo replied. "We won't really know until it happens again."

"Do you think my brother would be anxious about us?" Asked Rukia. Ichigo smiled.

"Nah. If there's one thing I know Byakuya for, it's not mixing himself up in what we do." Ichigo said. "I mean, let's face it, if he did find out, he'd probably be using his Senbonzakura to turn me into sushi about now, right?" Rukia gave a small giggle.

"True. But that's not very nice you know!" Rukia laughed, Ichigo copied. They kept making jokes until they reached home. And once again, for the unlucky couple, they were being spied on by Mayuri and Nemu; the two hid themselves on the rooftop of the adjacent house to spy on Ichigo and Rukia stealthily.

"Interesting." Mayuri smiled. "Their relationship's still burning strong after two attempts at them."

"Will our plan really work, Master Mayuri?" Asked Nemu. The freaky Captain just punched Nemu in the cheek, which she masked the pain as best she could.

"Are you doubting my ingenius methods, Nemu?" He growled maliciously.

"No, Master Mayuri." Nemu replied.

"Now, you will be the one to do it, Nemu." Mayuri said.

"Very well, Master Mayuri." She said humbly, jumping off the roof with stealth to initiate her father's plans.

Yuzu Kurosaki, Ichigo's younger sister who acted as the replacement mother of the household, was readying dinner for the family, whilst humming to herself sweetly. She took the food from the oven and set them delicately on dinner plates and bowls and readied the table in the dining room. When she was finally done, she rubbed her forehead of the sweat and smiled at her work.

"Perfect!" She cheered in happiness. She walked briskly upstairs to notify everyone that dinner was ready. Unknown to the kind, loving Yuzu, the secretly stealthy Nemu entered the Kurosaki household through the back entrance into the kitchen and with great care for her footprints, made it to the dining room. Nemu took from the insides of her Soul Reaper uniform, a vial with purple bubbly liquid and emptied it's contents into the food she was sure was Rukia's meal (She was absolutely sure, because her food was the same as it was during her spying mission a few days previously). The liquid turned odorless and colourless so it was virtually impossible to detect. Then, she heard the footsteps of the family approaching, so she retreated for the kitchen and out the back entrance.

"Ahhh! Everything looks lovely, Yuzu!" Rukai praised.

"Yeah!" Ichigo agreed. Ichigo's father, Isshin, however, couldn't stop hugging Yuzu.

"That's my little girl! Isn't she the best?" He yelled in joy, before being whacked in the head by Karin.

"Your being an idiot again!" She informed. And so the five went to consuming the meal set by Yuzu, as Rukia ate what concoction Nemu delivered without even knowing.

Nemu climbed back up the roof where Mayuri resided.

"Mission successful, Master Mayuri." She said.

"Excellent!" He hissed in delight.

"What was the potion, if you mind me asking?" Nemu asked, looking at the vial, with no label or indication of name.

"You really are useless." Mayuri growled.

"My greatest apologies." Nemu replied.

"As I said in the meeting, it is an extremely powerful potion designed only for Soul Reapers under Captain level." Mayuri explained. "It makes the consumer ill beyond human understanding."

"How will this break her up with Ichigo?" Asked Nemu.

"You twit!" Mayuri yelled and punched her in the cheek again. "Listen closely, like you were supposed to at the meeting. While the girl is ill, your colleague, Renji Abarai, will deviously sow seeds of doubt into the girl's head, thinking it was the boy who was the one who made her ill. If all goes accordingly, she will bid farewell to him." Then, the Kurotsuchis seen that the two returned from their meal.

"Ahhh. Yuzu really knows how to work up an appetite." Rukia said with content. Mayuri took from his Captain's coat a small pocket watch.

"The potion will take effect in..." Mayuri said, looking at the watch expectantly. "...3...2...1...now!" And indeed, Rukia reacted slightly, putting her hand to her head before she could go into Ichigo's wardrobe, using the wall to keep her balance.

"You okay?" Asked Ichigo. "You look a little dizzy."

"Y-Yeah, just a little light-headed..." Rukia said feeling a little woozy. Then, Rukia collapsed on the ground with a hard thud.

"Rukia!" Ichigo screamed in terror, going to his fallen girlfriend. Mayuri smiled in victory.

"The miraculous thing about it is it's not lethal." He said evilly.

The following day rolled in, with Rukia sleeping on Ichigo's bed. She was conscious, but her breathing was hoarse, the colour in her skin was extremely pale and her touch was extremely hot. She had a thermometer in her mouth as Isshin was treating her, or at least trying to, since he was a doctor. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were outside Ichigo's room while their father did the analysis, worrying over Rukia's condition.

"Face it." Yuzu wailed. "It was my food that made her like that!"

"No way, Yuzu!" Karin said. "You've been cooking for ages, so there's no way you could make bad food now."

"Yeah." Ichigo added. "And if it were, how come none of us are sick?"

"I just feel bad." Yuzu said, with her spirits low. At this, Isshin finally came out with a grim look around him.

"How is she, old man?" Karin asked.

"That's my line!" Ichigo yelled in worry.

"Not good." He said, slightly more serious now. "Haven't seen such an illness, so it's going to be hard to treat her." Ichigo was shocked at this and punched the wall in anger.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

"The only thing I can do for her is to let her sleep, have plenty of liquids and plenty of fresh air." Isshin said.

"Can I see her?" Asked Ichigo.

"Sure, shouldn't be contagious, at least." Isshin said. Ichigo walked quickly to see how her Hollow-fighting partner was. She looked very peaceful sleeping on his bed, with the thermometer hanging from her mouth, but it pained him to see her so ill.

"Rukia..."

A few hours passed and Rukia was beginning to awaken from her sleep.

"Ughhh..." She groaned.

"How are you feeling?" She heard the delicate words of Ichigo ask. Rukia looked over weakly to him.

"I've been better." She croaked. Ichigo took Rukia's lifeless hand and held it closely.

"Don't worry, Rukia. I'll see to it that you get better." He said with resolve. Rukia smiled at Ichigo's determination.

"How yah feeling?" Said a rather rough voice that came from the window. The two turned to see Renji at the window. He jumped down onto Ichigo's floor.

"Oh, Renji." Ichigo said with surprise.

"Heard you got yourself quite the illness, Rukia." Renji said. "Thought I'd come in and pay a visit."

"Thanks." She said weakly.

"What do you think could be wrong with her?" Asked Ichigo to Renji.

"Hell if I know." Renji said. "I'm not a medical expert like Captain Unohana." Then Renji paused. "Though I do know of one illness that I've heard." This raised the attention of Ichigo and Rukia.

"What? What is it?" Ichigo asked desperately.

"There's an illness that goes around called 'Spirit Energy poisoning'." Renji explained.

"Spirit...Energy poisoning?" Asked Rukia in confusion.

"Yeah." Renji replied. "It's a rare condition where Soul Reapers being exposed to large amount of Spirit Energy in a long amount time. They experience symptoms like what Rukia has." While Renji explained this, Rukia looked over to Ichigo. He was indeed one to leek out large amounts of Spirit Energy, being an amateur at controlling it.

"Th-That can't be true..." Rukia whispered.

"Well..." Renji said. "Your best cure is to head to the Soul Society. If you're exposed to more Spirit Energy in this state, it could be long-term." He headed for the window and made his escape. Rukia was shocked by the analysis made by Renji.

"Could it be true?" Asked Rukia to herself. But as Renji was heading back to the Soul Society, someone else was lurking in the shadows, witnessing the event. Just then, a different Senkaimon opened before the figure, to reveal the 4th Squad Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu.

"You called me?" She asked tenderly.

The next day, Rukia called Ichigo to his room; he wanted to give Rukia space to heal properly, but she had different ideas.

"Please take me to the Soul Society..." Rukia croaked, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Ichigo gasped in shock.

"You can't believe anything Renji could say, right?" Ichigo countered. "We don't even know if it's Spirit Energy poisoning or not!"

"Ichigo..." Rukia said to calm him down. "I don't want to go, but the last thing I want is to be forever ill with this..." Ichigo looked to Rukia with sadness. He didn't know how long Rukia would take to heal, nor the methods used. "Please..." Ichigo was ready to make his decision, but just then...

"Ummm..." They heard a gentle voice mumble. Both looked up to see Isane poking her head out of the window. "Hello..."

"Lieutenant Kotetsu..." Rukia coughed.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ichigo. Isane then proceeded to climb into Ichigo's room, but she ended up tripping and falling painfully on the floor.

"Oww...ow..." She muttered, before being helped up by Ichigo.

"Next time, just use the door." Ichigo said in annoyance, helping the helpless Lieutenant. "Now can we help you with something?"

"Ummm...I received intelligence that Ms. Kuchiki has fallen ill." Isane started.

"What gave that away?" Asked Ichigo sarcastically.

"Fortunately, I am trained to counter many kinds of illnesses, so may I run a diagnostic?" Isane asked.

"Ummm, sure..." Ichigo said before leaving them in peace. Isane lay Rukia down flat, opening the shirt on her pajamas out slightly and performed a Kido spell to her chest.

"Why do you want to go to the Soul Society to heal, Ms. Kuchiki?" Asked Isane.

"We believe the illness could be Spirit Energy poisoning, Lieutenant." Rukia explained. "The Soul Society's said to-"

"That's not true..." Isane cut in.

"Sorry?" Asked Rukia suddenly.

"There's no such thing as Spirit Energy poisoning." Isane said. "If it were, the Soul Society, a place of great Spirit Energy would be virtually inhabitable." Rukia widened her eyes of such a fact.

"If it's not Spirit Energy poisoning, what is it?" Isane focussed slightly, going down to her stomach.

"It's a toxin." Isane identified. "A very hard-to-brew toxin..." Rukia was shocked by this.

"Are you sure?" She asked seriously.

"Captain Unohana didn't make me Lieutenant of Squad 4 for nothing." She replied.

"Is it curable, Lieutenant?" Asked Rukia.

"Every toxin has an antidote." Isane said. She took out a syringe from her pocket, unscrewed the safety pin from it and pierced Rukia's arm with it, sucking a tiny portion of her Gigai's blood.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rukia, masking the pain.

"I am going to extract the traces of the toxin in your bloodstream, and hopefully mix up both an antidote for you, and take it back to the medical labs to see if we can't implant our future Gigais to withstand future poisonings." Isane explained. "I just need silence..." She went to Ichigo's desk and took out a chemistry set and began to mix up some chemicals, using a good supply of Kido to help her. "But...I can't place my finger on who would poison you..."

"I was thinking the same thing..." Rukia said to herself. Finally, Isane prepared a test tube of a green liquid.

"Gulp this down and in a few hours, you'll be as right as rain." Isane finished. Rukia looked at the pale green fluid strangely, before holding her nose, and gulping it down. She threw up in her throat slightly when she finished.

"Eww..." She muttered. "Does this mean I can stay here?"

"Of course." Isane smiled. "Your in good hands with Mr. Kurosaki looking out for you." Rukia smiled at this comment.

"Yeah..." Rukia said to herself, already feeling the antidote's effects. "Oh, Lieutenant."

"Hmmmm?" Asked Isane, as she was about to ask Ichigo to come in again. Quickly, Rukia took a pencil and paper and drew a quick sketch, folding it up and giving it to Isane.

"Please give this to Lieutenant Abarai." Rukia requested. Isane took it and respected Rukia's privacy as she pocketed.

"Very well." Isane said. She went to Ichigo and he came back in.

"Sorry for the trouble, Ichigo. I'll be staying here." Rukia said happily. Ichigo smiled.

"Great." Ichigo said with equal happiness. Isane climbed over Rukia and was ready to leave. "Thank you."

"Your wel-" Isane said happily, before tripping out of the window with a scream. Both looked out to see Isane sprawled out in pain. "Oww...oww..."

Later, Renji was walking through the Squad 6 barracks, on his way to the Anti Ichigo and Rukia Movement meeting; he still felt bad for doing what he did, but it had to be done. Just then...

"Renji! Renji!" Called a familiar voice. Renji turned to see Isane, running towards him.

"Oh, hi, Lieutenant Kotetsu." Renji said carelessly. Isane stopped at Renji, puffed out.

"Ummm...Ms. Kuchiki wanted me to give you this..." Isane said, taking out the folded paper. Renji took it expectantly, but was shocked at the contents: Rukia drew a picture of Ichigo and Rukia, in bunny forms, standing over the dead body (Evident with the swirly eyes) of a bunnified Renji. And the words at the top read 'You are so dead!'. Renji shivered in fright, confusing the 4th Squad Lieutenant.

At the same time however, Byakuya was walking to the same location, coming back from a Calligraphy Lesson, when Toshiro Hitsugaya was walking towards him in the opposite direction. The two passed without a word, but then, Toshiro broke the silence.

"I'm on to you, Kuchiki." Toshiro said with malice in his voice. Byakuya stopped in his tracks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Byakuya lied.

"You know fine well." Toshiro said, turning to the Squad 6 Captain. "Is it a strange coincidence that you demand your sister to leave Ichigo Kurosaki a few days ago, then she becomes gravely ill that she is beckoned to come back for healing?"

"Then I find it a great coincidence, Captain Hitsugaya." Byakuya continued to lie.

"What gain do you get by forcing these two apart?" Toshiro continued.

"What gain do you get by defending them?" Countered Byakuya.

"I'm warning you, Kuchiki! Cease your actions! Or so help me, I will crush all your plans!" Toshiro growled. Byakuya paused, turned away and walked in his destined direction.

"No human, Soul Reaper, Hollow or Arrancar will stop me, Captain Hitsugaya." Byakuya said. "You may as well know your place and stay out of my way." He was now out of sight as he turned the corner.

"So be it..."


	6. The Deception

**The Deception**

"How is this possible?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi screamed at the top of his lungs at the Anti Ichigo and Rukia Movement meeting. He was informed by Renji that his plan to sicken Rukia in order to leave him, was abust.

"Simple." Renji replied. "Squad 4 caught wind of it and went to treat her." Mayuri stood up in raw anger.

"I'll kill that Captain Unohana for meddling in my most brilliant ideas!" Mayuri growled with his fists clenched.

"Calm down." Byakuya ordered. "It wasn't our best plan, and it's succession rate was only average at best." Mayuri growled once more, but relaxed and sat down.

"I suppose you're right." He said. "After all, it would've made our efforts too easy. What other plans do we have?"

"Kill Ichigo!" Kenpachi and Ikkaku said together.

"For the last time, we're not killing him." Byakuya said, now getting aggitated.

"Then how are we gonna do it?" Kenpachi growled.

"I've been thinking of a strategy for a while now..." Shuhei piped. "But completing it I haven't figured out how to do."

"Better tell us, before we resort to killing Ichigo." Kira said.

"Well, half of you already know Kon, Ichigo and Rukia's plush doll, acting as Ichigo's Modified Soul to replace Ichigo during Hollow missions." He began.

"Oh yeah!" Ikkaku said, smacking his cue ball head in wonder. "If we have him side with us, we can cause all sorts of damage from the inside without having being caught!"

"It could work." Renji said.

"But once again, thinking of what Kon should do is what I'm trying to figure out." Shuhei continued.

"Perhaps the Modified Soul should use whatever he sees fit." Nemu piped. Mayuri was about to punch her in the face for talking out of line, but on thinking of Nemu's logic, he sat down once more.

"Excellent thinking, Nemu." Mayuri praised, earning a comfortable smile from Nemu. "You, Abarai and Hisagi will go to the World of-"

"I can't..." Renji interrupted. He then threw the drawing Rukia gave him through Isane. Everyone looked at it with confusion. "I think she knows I'm involved somehow. Until I'm sure her suspicions are nullified, I'll have to sit out of all missions."

"Thank you for sharing this." Byakuya said. "This is a reminder that we should always stay vigilant in our efforts, and never let them suspect you, even for a second." He then crumbled the drawing, threw it in the air and used an incantation-less Sokatsui to burn it to ashes.

"I thought Momo was bad..." Renji muttered.

"Very well. Nemu, you, Hisagi and Madarame will go to the World of the Living and see to it, this plush becomes our ally..."

Rukia felt a shudder as her and Ichigo readied for bed.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Asked Ichigo. "Still feeling ill?"

"No..." Rukia replied. "It felt like another one of my drawings was scorched..." Just to be sure, she checked under her mattress in the cupboard to see her precious chappy drawings were safe.

"It's just the shock still messing with yah." Ichigo said. Suddenly, Kon popped out from the door, having girly clothes attached to him. "Kon? Where've you been all this time?"

"Shut up and hide me!" Kon yelled, ducking under Ichigo's covers. "Your sis won't let me out of her sight!"

"How come?" Asked Rukia.

"Don't ask me!" Kon shouted, keeping still. Just then, Yuzu came in.

"Big brother, have you seen my little teddy anywhere?" She asked sadly. It would be Ichigo's great pleasure to throw Kon to her and say 'go wild', but Kon was needed.

"Sorry, Yuzu. Haven't seen it anywhere. Go check where you keep your teddies."

"Thanks, Ichigo." She smiled and went to her hunting. Kon climbed out and gave a sigh of relief.

"I owe you one, Ichigo..." Kon sighed. Ichigo threw him off the bed and onto Rukia.

"Don't mention it." Ichigo said, climbing into his bed. But Kon was in a state of joy, crashing into Rukia's breasts.

"I owe you two now, Ichigo..." Kon sighed in happiness. Rukia grew angry and volleyed the poor doll for the window. Luckily it was shut, so he only collidied with the glass softly.

"You're getting on my nerves..." Rukai growled.

Soon the three went to their sleep, with Kon on the window sill where he would normally sleep, Ichigo in his bed and Rukia in the cupboard. Rukia however wasn't sleeping too well, having entering a nightmare. Wherever Rukia went in her dream, fire was pouring everywhere. Rukia was frightened by the sight around her. But just then, she seen two shadows in the distance. One shadow was holding the other up by his neck with a sword to the ready to cut him down. Rukia ran for them, and not a second later, did she discover that the shadows were Byakuya who was holding Ichigo up by his neck.

"Wait! Brother!" Rukia screamed. But when she screamed, no words came out, rendering her silent.

"You dare defile my sister, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya yelled in anger. Ichigo coughed blood up with the pain. And before Rukia could do something, Byakuya stabbed Ichigo in the heart.

"NOOOOOOO!" At this point, she woke up with a loud scream. She felt the area around her, to see she was safe. She opened the door slightly to see Ichigo was sleeping just fine. "Just a dream..." Rukia eased herself to sleep, thinking only of Chappy and Ichigo so she could dream of one or both. When she fell asleep again, Kon awoke by a strange noise, like the tapping of a window.

"Wh-Who's there?" Asked Kon silently, as to not disturb Ichigo. Suddenly, the window opened quickly, and a hand grabbed Kon and pulled him out. He struggled fruitlessly, but was hushed. His captors went to the roof of the Kurosaki house and they were lit by the moon to reveal Nemu, Ikkaku and Shuhei. Kon was held by Nemu, who had quite the grip.

"Is this the one?" Asked Nemu, not having seen Kon before.

"Yeah." Ikkaku said.

"You!" Kon yelled. "What's the big idea?"

"We don't mean you no harm." Shuhei spoke. "We wish to negotiate." But Kon's eyes weren't on the Lieutenant of Squad 9, but of Squad 12. He was fixated on Nemu's irregular-sized breasts.

"I'll be willing to hear you out...if I can travel to them uncharted regions..." Kon spoke, while drooling.

"Can't be helped, he's a natural pervert." Ikkaku said. Nemu simply stuffed him into the cleavage which she had open, which made Kon go into a trance of delight.

"Now, you were saying?" Asked Kon like if he were in heaven.

"We need your help to split Ichigo and Rukia up." Shuhei said. Kon left his trance at this.

"Y-You mean it was you who was trying to split Rukia up?" Kon yelled.

"It was Byakuya." Ikkaku said. "He's got his mind set on getting Rukia away from Ichigo."

"And we're dragged into it." Shuhei finished.

"I gotta tell Ichigo!" Kon said urgently, but was forced in further into Nemu's breasts by said woman. Although it pleased him, he really wanted to inform Ichigo.

"Perhaps we can work ourselves a deal?" Asked Nemu.

"D-deal?" Asked Kon.

"Surely there must be something you'd like in return for your services?" Asked Shuhei.

"There's only one thing I want, and that is my darling Rukia!" Kon yelled. "And I'll be ruining that chance if I split Ichigo up with her!" Suddenly, Shuhei struck an idea.

"I think I've got an idea which may let you have her, by splitting the two up." He said. "But it can only work with your cooperation." Kon was a little edgy.

"I'm listening..."

The next morning, Kon was sleeping on the window sill as always while the two readied themselves for school.

"Ichigo, now that you found Kon, you should take him with you." Rukia said. She was adamant on him keeping a low profile during Hollow missions.

"Yeah, your right." Ichigo said. But before Ichigo could put Kon in his bag, Rukia's Hollow detector went off.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said urgently.

"Right. I'll handle this." Ichigo said, using Kon's Soul Candy form to change into a Soul Reaper and charged to find the Hollow.

"C'mon, Kon. Don't wanna be late for school." Rukia said as the two headed off.

"Right on time..." Kon said in Ichigo's body with a smile.

Kon and Rukia travelled a while towards school, with Kon finding it hard to resist doing his task he needed to do right then right now. He then looked in the alleyway beside them.

"Oh, there's Ichigo!" Kon shouted and dashed inside the alley.

"Really? I didn't notice him." Rukia said with a confused look, looking in Kon's direction two seconds afterwards. But by this time, Ichigo hopped out from the alleyway, putting the Kon doll into his bag.

"That Hollow wasn't much." Ichigo said, with a sigh.

"Good." Rukia said with a smile. "C'mon, we'll be late at this rate." But Ichigo didn't move, only giving a very large smile. Rukia was unprepared for the horror which would be inflicted on her very soon. Ichigo grabbed Rukia by the arms and mouth and began pulling her into the alley.

"You're mine for the taking." He said with a smile. She struggled violently, but Ichigo was too strong. Unknown to the attacked Rukia, it was actually still Kon, pretending to be Ichigo.

"Ichigo! What are you doing!" Rukia screamed.

"Something I should've done a long time ago!" Kon whispered, putting on the best Ichigo voice. This made Rukia quiver in fear. But unknown to the attacking Kon, help was already on the move.

Ichigo, the real one at least, cut down the menacing Hollow on top of a skyscraper.

"Phew! Easy pickings." Ichigo said, sheathing his Zangetsu sword. "Better catch up with Rukia, or I'll never hear the end of it." Suddenly, he felt a Spiritual Pressure ready to attack him. He swiftly dodged an incoming attack, from none other than Ikkaku. "Ikkaku?"

"Yo~!" Ikkaku said. "Wanna fight?"

"I'm kinda busy Ikkaku. Maybe some other time." Ichigo said. But Ikkaku swung his sword which made him back away.

"Your gonna have to find a better excuse than that!" Ikkaku said, now attacking Ichigo. Ichigo tried everything in his power to escape Ikkaku, but his wits as well as strength could find a way past him.

"C'mon, Ikkaku! I'm serious! If I don't get to school, Rukia'll kill me!" Ichigo said.

"Don't worry about her! Fight me like a man!" Ikkaku yelled. Ichigo had to defend with his Zangetsu sword to stop an incoming attack.

"God, why now?" Ichigo growled and tried to attack But just when Ikkaku had Ichigo, someone Shunpo'd towards Ikkaku and kicked him away with brute force, making him crash into a nearby billboard very painfully. Ichigo's saviour: Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo yelled in surprise.

"Don't stand around gawking, Ichigo!" Yoruichi commanded. "Rukia's in trouble!" Ichigo's eyes widened. Now with Ikkaku "indisposed", Ichigo was free to run to Rukia's aid, which he had no idea what kind of trouble she was in.

Kon stood up over the defenseless rukia, as she lay on the ground, her hands tied with ropes conveniently lying on the alley floor, as her shirt was half open.

"I've been waiting for this!" Kon said triumphantly, still putting on his Ichigo-style voice.

"Ichigo! Please stop!" Begged Rukia.

"Not gonna work, Rukia!" He yelled and using his superior strength, ripped Rukia's blouse so her bra was clearly evident.

"Ichigo, how can you be so cruel?" Rukia cried.

"Hahaha! You just never seen the real me before!" Kon laughed. But then, just before Kon could do more damage, there came a commanding "GETSUGA TENSHO!" And with a bright blue energy wave, Kon was thrown back in pain.

"What...?" Rukia whispered and turned to the source to see the Soul Reaper Ichigo. "Ichigo?"

"Sorry I'm late, Rukia." Ichigo said, bearing his Zanpakutou in anger. "Looks like we got another one."

"Looks like it!" Rukia said. Inside though, she was utterly relieved that her attacker wasn't Ichigo. One more minute of it, and she would have made the decision to leave him. Ichigo prepared for battle, but all that was there was his body, Kon's Soul Candy and Kon's plush.

"Huh?" Ichigo said with a blink. "Who was attacking you, Rukia?" He said this while untying Rukia, the latter rubbed her wrists in agony.

"I don't know..." Rukia said. "The person was using your body, but he masked his voice with yours..." Ichigo noticed Kon's Soul Candy and plush.

"Perhaps Kon knew who did it." He picked Kon's parts up and put the Candy in his mouth. Kon came back to life.

"Hi, Ichigo!" Kon said.

"Kon, who attacked Rukia?" Asked Ichigo. Kon reacted to this.

"Who attacked my darling Rukia?" Kon yelled, looking around.

"Calm down!" Ichigo yelled. "So you never seen him?"

"'Fraid not..." Kon said with a sweatdrop. Rukia was trying desperately to fix her ripped shirt, while covering her naked flesh from the two boys, but it was hard. Ichigo noticed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Orihime can fix it." Ichigo said. But then pulled out his cardigan from his bag and pulled it over Rukia. "Until then, use this to cover up." Rukia blushed at Ichigo's kindness and hugged him closely.

"I was never so scared, Ichigo..." Rukia cried.

"It's over now..." Ichigo comforted. Then the two headed out to school. But Shuhei and Nemu saw the events.

"Damn it!" Shuhei cursed. "At least Kon's memory was wiped before he could spill the beans."

"You have Master Mayuri to thank for that." Nemu said.


	7. The Candy

**The Candy**

The meeting after the forth failed attempt was very awkward indeed; Byakuya was furious that Shuhei's plan involved nearly having Rukia violated by Kon, and everyone was feeling the strain of Byakuya's anger.

"Captain, please don't take it to heart." Renji said, trying to calm Byakuya down. "It was the only way to get Kon on our side. I'm just as mad that Rukia was close to getting raped by the plush, but if it worked, then Rukia would be on the first Senkaimon here."

"But it did _not_ work!" Byakuya growled furiously. "And what's worse, Rukia trusts him more now!"

"We just need to figure out a plan that turns that trust into hate." Kira said, adding to the efforts to calm Byakuya down. Ikkaku, however, wasn't one to be talking right now; his fatal injury caused by Yoruichi (To which he didn't know who his attacker was, since he didn't see the attack and was knocked unconscious afterwards), leaving him in the care of Yachiru to treat a nasty wound to the head, as well as a broken collarbone.

"Can't I just go to the Squad 4 Barracks?" Ikkaku yelled at the young Lieutenant, who was adamant in wrapping Ikkaku's entire body with bandages.

"Of course not, baldy! You are in good hands!" Yachiru lectureed, patting Ikkaku in his bald head as she continued the wrapping with her cute laugh. Kenpachi, who was watching the scene, laughed to himself, watching how Yachiru was tormenting his Third Seat.

"Zaraki!" Byakuya commanded. "You are one of the group's least contributing members! Not once have you or your Lieutenant have come up with one idea, or at least assisted to help out with other member's plans."

"It's only natural, though." Mayuri spoke. "Apes aren't one to formulate ideas on a whim." Kenpachi stood up with fierce Spiritual Pressure.

"**You wanna die, clown**!" He roared with ferocity, ready to draw his unnamed Zanpakutou. At this instant, Yachiru looked away from her efforts in 'treating' Ikkaku and stood on the table separating Mayuri from Kenpachi.

"Kenny doesn't wanna formulate a plan, other than kill Icchi!" Yachiru spoke on behalf of Kenpachi to Byakuya.

"And if you don't have any other ideas, besides bloodshed, then there is no place for you here." Byakuya said, slightly more calmer. Yachiru growled, slightly more serious than her normal self.

"Okay! I have come up with a plan that will see Icchi be separated worlds apart from Rukki!" Yachiru speeched.

"That's a little fast, seeing as you were saying you've got no ideas." Renji laughed. Kenpachi sat down once more, easing himself down.

"Thata girl, Yachiru." Kenpachi smiled.

"What is this idea?" Byakuya asked. Yachiru then took from her pockets a small piece of candy.

"Candy!" She squeaked. This made the entire meeting room silent in awkwardness.

"How will candy separate them, Lieutenant Kusajishi?" Asked Kira humbly. Yachiru dashed towards Izuru and came eye-to-eye with him.

"Don't you see?" Yachiru squeaked then came to the centre of the table. "Candy is the Living World's most popular treat! We shall overtempt Rukki to buy candy to the point where Icchi and Rukki will be mad at each other!" This actually made sense to everyone, except Byakuya.

"Your idea is simply r-" Byakuya spoke, but was cut off by another question by Mayuri.

"Can we put more poison in the candy?" He asked.

"No!" Yachiru yelled, making Mayuri recoil in disgust.

"How do we go about doing this plan?" Asked Shuhei.

"Just leave it to me!" Yachiru said craftily with a gleam in her eye. Once Yachiru left the meeting, she sped to the Squad 4 Barracks to meet Captain Unohana, as soon as she arrived, she met the motherly Captain. "Can I have some cute bunny sweets, please?" Unohana, loving Yachiru's sweet childish demenour, smiled happily to this, thinking she was asking for sweets for her own personal satisfaction.

"Of course." She said. "I knew you'd ask, so..." She went to one of her cupboards and took out a small tray of bunny-shaped chocolate bars. "I had my Squad make this." Yachiru took it with happiness.

"Thanks, Unni!" Yachiru cheered, leaving the barracks with Unohana smiling at Yachiru's high charisma. Unknown to the loving Captain, Yachiru's new destination was the World of the Living.

It was now the weekend for Ichigo and Rukia and they were spending a lot of time now fighting Hollows, instead of focussing on schoolwork. Right now, the two were relaxing, having defeating three tough Hollows all at once.

"Man, Hollows just don't know when to learn, do they?" Asked Ichigo, relaxing on his bed.

"They act on instinct, Ichigo." Rukia said. "I'm sure if they did learn they'll be killed by Soul Reapers, they'd stop hundreds of years ago."

"True." Ichigo replied with a yawn. Just then, someone tapped the window, attracting the attention of both in the room. They seen it to be Yachiru.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi!" Rukia said in surprise, going over Ichigo to open the window and let the cute Soul Reaper in.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ichigo in annoyance. Whenever Yachiru was around, it meant Kenpachi was angling for a fight with him. Yachiru smiled.

"The Women's Club are doing a candy sale to raise some money!" She explained with a lie. Rukia smiled to this.

"Well, I'm sure we can buy something to help you out, right Ichigo?" Said Rukia tenderly. Ichigo wasn't buying it.

"Whatever." Ichigo said, with his arms folded. Yachiru then pulled out the tray of bunny-shaped chocolate bars; on seeing this, Rukia's eyes gleamed with wonder.

"They're chocolate chip bunnies! We made them especially for you and Icchi!" Yachiru said happily. Rukia instantly searched her pockets, but had no money.

"Ichigo! Can you lend me some money?" Rukia said desperately. "How much is it Lietenant?"

"1000 Yen each." Yachiru said with a hint of her devillish attitude. Ichigo gaped at this. That kind of money he wasn't willing to waste on chocolate.

"Can you buy some?" Rukia pleaded like a little child herself. "Please, please, please?" Ichigo sighed.

"I'm not gonna waste that amount of money on a few chocolate bars." Ichigo said. Rukia was outraged by this.

"How can you be so damn selfish?" Rukia hollered. "What if it were you who wanted something and I didn't buy it for you? How would you feel?"

"I wouldn't ask you to buy it for me, that's for sure." Ichigo replied. Rukia's fists clenched.

"Idiot!" Rukia growled, slamming herself away into her wardrobe. Yachiru smiled while nobody was looking and headed for the window.

"Well, I better go, duty calls." She said, before jumping away. When she was sure she was far away enough, she gave an evil smile. "Success!"

The results of the incident were indeed bad; Rukia hadn't come out or said a word in four hours. When it was time for dinner, Ichigo decided to break the silence.

"Rukia, it's time for dinner." Ichigo said to Rukia behind the wardrobe.

"I'm not hungry." She called. Ichigo sighed at Rukia's isolation and just followed her words. Rukia peered out once he was gone, drew a tear and slammed herself back in again. Later, when Ichigo was preparing for bed, he checked on Rukia in her wardrobe.

"You okay, Rukia?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" Rukia said, with her face buried in the pillow. Ichigo just shut the wardrobe door and let Rukia to enjoy her peace. The next three days were the same for the two, whenever it was a meal time, Rukia would skip it, whenever it was Hollow hunting, she'd let Ichigo handle it, not even concerning herself when it was a top-graded Hollow. It wasn't until the fourth day, that this crisis was inflicted on them that someone decided to take action, and it was neither Ichigo or Rukia, but Yuzu, who was more worried about Rukia than Ichigo was. While Ichigo was away, getting his body ripped to shreds by more Hollows, Yuzu went to Ichigo's wardrobe to check on Rukia, it wasn't a good sight: the entire wardrobe smelled badly, since Rukia hadn't left for a majority of the week, with no shower or bath, and her entire covers were stained with Rukia's tears, while Rukia made more with her wiping some tears with her covers.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Asked Yuzu tenderly. Rukia smiled to disguise her sorrow to please Yuzu.

"I'm fine, Yuzu." Rukia smiled. Yuzu wasn't having any of it, only taking Rukia by the hand, dragging her out of the wardrobe, filled up a nice hot bubble bath for Rukia and forced her in. Five miutes later, after Rukia soaked up the water, she finally spoke. "Thanks, Yuzu, I needed that." She laid back to relax her tensioned body.

"Why weren't you coming out, Rukia?" Asked Yuzu. "We were so worried about you." Rukia sighed.

"It's nothing to concern yourself about. It's just that idiot, Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Big brother doesn't look like the type to do this to you." Yuzu replied, having great respect for Ichigo, instinctively defended him.

"Oh yeah? The other day, he wouldn't buy me a piece of chocolate I was dying to get." Rukia explained. Yuzu was a little unfazed by this.

"How much was it?" Asked Yuzu.

"1000 Yen each." Rukia replied. Yuzu had to gape at this price, just as Ichigo did.

"Rukia! That's a little too much!" Yuzu said with shock. "Not many people in this town can afford to pay that much for a single chocolate bar!"

"Maybe you're right..." Rukia said, lifting her foot up from the immense bubbles. "But high-priced or not, I was hoping Ichigo would buy it...do anything to keep me happy..." Yuzu sighed gently.

"I understand..." Yuzu said. Once Rukia finished her bath, with the help of Yuzu, Rukia decided to help Yuzu out with her housework, at least to pay her back for her kindness. While Yuzu was cleaning, Ichigo returned to his room and got back into his body, before Yuzu noticed his appearance.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu cried. "Why didn't you buy her that chocolate bar she wanted? She's very upset now!" Ichigo had to sigh.

"Yuzu, believe me, I wanted to buy it for her, but I couldn't. The money I would have used would have come from the money I'm saving for her." Ichigo explained. Yuzu had to 'awww' inside. "Yuzu..."

"Hmm?"

"I need your help with something." Rukia was positioned by Yuzu to clean up Ichigo's room, whilst being kept in the dark about Ichigo's return. While Rukia was busy cleaning, Ichigo and Yuzu got ready in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, big brother?" Asked Yuzu gently.

"If you help me do this, I'll do all my clothes for the next month." Ichigo offered. Yuzu gave a gentle laugh.

"Alright." Yuzu said, readying Ichigo for what he wanted from her.

A few hours later, Rukia refined herself in her newly washed wardrobe; it was good to convert all her anger towards him into energy to help Yuzu, but he still felt rage towards her boyfriend. She gave a loud sigh.

"Ichigo, you idiot..." She said. Suddenly, the door to Ichigo's room opened and two seconds later, the wardrobe door opened to reveal Ichigo. Rukia's eyes lowered at the sight of Ichigo, who looked ultimately tired. "What do you want?" Then Ichigo took out his left hand, which was behind his back, to show a neatly wrapped purple gift box. It was small in height, but it's width and length were palm-sized. Rukia's eyes widened when the box was given to her. "I-Ichigo...What is this?"

"Open it..." Ichigo said with a smile. Rukia did just that, making sure not to damage the contents inside. When the cover was removed, a mixture of shock, joy and surprise hit her all at once. What was inside the box was a Chappy-designed chocolate bar which was designed perfectly to be the kind Rukia herself draws. It was only one, but it was carefully placed on a small cushion to keep it from breaking.

"Ichigo...I-I don't know what to say...You bought this for me?" Rukia said, with happiness pouring into her.

"I was a jerk to you..." Ichigo began. "I knew you liked the stuff Yachiru was selling, but two reasons stopped me from buying it...The first and most obvious was the price." This made Rukia give a gentle laugh. "The second was that it came from the Soul Society, and I was afraid that it might have caused you to get sick again, like the creeps who made you sick the last time..." Rukia had to give Ichigo credit, she never thought of that, and if she were to buy Yachiru's chocolate, then she would have taken the bait and be tangled up in another of the unknown splitter's webs. "I didn't mean for you to be mad at me, more to it, I never imagined you'd still be mad at me for this long. So, I'm sorry..."

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered, holding the box to her chest.

"Oh, and for the record, I didn't buy it." Ichigo said. Rukia looked up to Ichigo in confusion. "I made it." At this point, Rukia gently laid the box and chocolate on her bed and jumped to hug Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you are the most wonderful person I've ever met!" Rukia cried in happiness. Ichigo smiled and returned the hug, even to the point where Rukia's centre of mass caused Ichigo to fall back on his bed with a loud 'whoa!'. Ichigo seen from his angle that Yuzu was watching and gave an encouraging thumbs-up. Ichigo returned it with a grin. And so things turned back to the way they were, the only exceptions were their relationship was one hundred times stronger and Rukia's stomach was satisfied with the chocolate she finally got to eat.


	8. The Defender

**The Defender**

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10, was in his office one afternoon writing some reports on the management of his Squad's performance in Hollow-slaying. It was peaceful until Rangiku Matsumoto, his 'trusted' Lieutenant, came in with a stack of paperwork herself.

"Well..." She spoke loudly. "I better get this paperwork done!" This deemed suspicious to the young Captain, but it was soon cleared when she piled her paperwork on Toshiro's stack.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Toshiro hollered. "You don't just say you're going to do work and throw it on my shoulders!" Rangiku groaned.

"I'm tired, Captain!" She complained. "I just wanna have a little lie down!" Toshiro was about to reply back, but didn't get the chance, when he seen a familiar face walk past his office: Byakuya Kuchiki. The task he was burdened with to cease Byakuya's attempts at Ichigo and Rukia were quickly remembered. He stood up from his desk to follow him.

"Alright, you can lie down for a while." Toshiro said hastily to satisfy his annoying big-chested Lieutenant.

"Yay~!" She cheered. And when Toshiro gone to follow Byakuya, she took out a bottle of Sake to waste herself upon. Toshiro kept a fair amount of distance between himself and Byakuya, keeping his Spiritual Pressure as low as possible, as he followed him down a few corridors. The pursuit continued, going outside and into the meeting room department, and soon after, he finally spotted him, go into one particular room. Toshiro crept to the door and silently pushed it ajar, not to buy anyone's attention...not that he had nothing to worry about: there was an apparent commotion, brought up by Yachiru as she was standing in the middle of the long table making a huge fuss.

"I can't believe I failed!" Yachiru whined. "It was going perfect! They were fighting like me and Baldy!" Ikkaku 'hmphed'.

"Oi! Yachiru!" Called Kenpachi. "Want to calm down already?"

"_Zaraki too_?" Thought Toshiro as he was peaking in to see how many were involved: Izuru, Shuuhei, Captain Mayuri, Nemu, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and the most obvious, Byakuya. "_He's gathered a lot! He began a club just to separate Kurosaki from Kuchiki_?"

"The plan was adequate." Byakuya said. "But we need something to tempt Rukia to leave Ichigo for good."

"I say we need more information about the two." Yumichika said. "Without any intelligence on them, what hope do we have?"

"For once a Squad 11 member makes sense." Mayuri laughed. "I can send Nemu to the World of the Living to spy on them some more."

"Do what must be done." Byakuya said. "We must keep our distance until the two are comfortable once more. Acting now will only make them suspicious on our efforts; Rukia is already suspicious of Renji. If we gain fresh information, we shall act upon them. Meet back here in one week's time. Meeting adjourned." At this point, Toshiro heard enough and escaped.

"_An entire club to take down Kurosaki and Kuchiki_?" Toshiro thought, whilst heading back to his office. "_Is there no end to Kuchiki's pride? This has gone on long enough. I need to warn Ichigo and Rukia immediately_!" He finally returned to his office in order to arrange a Senkaimon to the World of the Living.

Only a few hours later that Toshiro entered the World of the Living through a Senkaimon to fulfill his mission in ending Byakuya's campaign. Quickly getting into a Gigai, he set off for the Kurosaki household, thinking of ways to explain to the two what has to be said. Before he had time to work it out, he was already at the gates of Ichigo's house.

"Alright." Toshiro sighed. "The truth is what they have to hear." He walked up to the porch and knocked briskly, waiting for a few seconds for Ichigo to answer. To his dismay, as well as surprise, it wasn't Ichigo that answered, but Karin. Toshiro gasped at her sight.

"_That's right! I completely forgot about her_!" Toshiro mentally thought. "_Maybe it was better to take the window_." Karin too gasped at Toshiro's sight, having experience with the Captain before.

"Hey! You're Toshiro!" Karin exclaimed with surprise.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro said, taking note of her similarity to Ichigo through constantly calling him Toshiro.

"Oh, right, sorry." Karin said, rubbing the back of her head in humility. "So what'cha doing here?" Getting back on his main job, Toshiro cleared his throat.

"Is your brother home?" He asked.

"Ichigo?" Replied Karin. "Sorry, he's away out with Rukia, dunno where they've gone." Toshiro cursed to himself. "What did you want to talk to him about?"

"I-It's nothing. I had something to discuss with him. But if he's elsewhere, I can come back later." Toshiro said, now preparing to leave.

"Would you like to stay here until he comes?" Asked Karin. Toshiro turned back to Karin who had a smile on her face, wanting Toshiro to be her guest.

"I'm in a hurry." Toshiro tried to persuade.

"For ten minutes then." Karin counter-offered. "With dad and Yuzu away shopping, it's kinda boring with no one else around." Toshiro's first reply was to suggest going with their dad and Yuzu in future, but had to stay his tongue on such a comment.

"I suppose I can stay for ten minutes." Toshiro said, not wanting to offend Karin.

"Great!" Karin cheered moving aside to let Toshiro in. Toshiro accepted and came in.

"So, this is Kurosaki's house." Mumbled Toshiro.

"Would you like tea?" Asked Karin, snapping Toshiro back to reality.

"Oh, sure..." Toshiro replied. Toshiro was then escorted to the living room where he made himself comfortable on the sofa. Five minutes later, Karin returned, holding a tray that held two cups and a teapot. Once Toshiro settled into his warm tea, Karin sat beside Toshiro, crossing her legs to face Toshiro and decided to probe further.

"So what was it you wanted to speak with my brother about?" Asked Karin.

"Like I said, it's nothing important." Toshiro replied.

"Is it Soul Reaper business?" Asked Karin, slightly more serious. Toshiro was reluctant to this question, seeing as 'Soul Reaper business' was off-limits to humans; but with Karin being the sister to the Substitute Soul Reaper, he found it okay to tell.

"In a way, yes." Toshiro replied.

"Then you can tell me." Karin replied, more closer to Toshiro. "Please." Toshiro sighed, losing his composture in the Kurosaki's determination.

"Alright." Toshiro said, finally giving in. "Have you noticed occasions where your brother and Rukia have argued?" Karin blinked at this.

"Today, or in the span of since she came here?" Asked Karin. This slightly alarmed Toshiro.

"What did they argue over?" Toshiro asked seriously.

"I think it was something about what t-shirt Ichigo should wear while going out." Karin replied. Toshiro calmed down.

"Those are natural then." Toshiro laughed. "Well, can you remember an occasion when Rukia was most heart-broken with your brother?" Karin paused for a second to think.

"Now that you mention it, she was quite sad at Ichigo a few days ago." Karin said slowly, remembering the occasion when Rukia wouldn't leave her cupboard for days.

"Well, here's why." Toshiro said. "This is what I was going to tell Ichigo." Karin paid full attention to what Toshiro had to say. "There are people where I come from that are trying to stop Ichigo and Rukia's relationship." Karin widened her eyes at this.

"How? Why?" Karin asked seriously. "Ichigo's never been this serious about a girl in his life, why would someone try to make them hate each other?"

"I don't know that myself." Toshiro lied. "But they're making plans that would turn the two against each other." Karin gasped at something.

"A week ago, Ichigo said Rukia was going away for a few days because of an illness. But when he got back, said it was nothing. Was that...?"

"Yes." Toshiro replied. "One of them poisoned Rukia through her food and attempted to frame Ichigo in doing it." Karin gasped.

"That's horrible!" Karin whsipered in shock.

"It's happened in the past, and Ichigo and Rukia only got out of it by luck. It won't be enough any more, and eventually they'll succeed."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Karin asked.

"Not right now."

"Well, you were going to tell Ichigo, right?" Karin said. "Once he gets back, I'll tell him all you've told me."

"I don't think that's wise anymore." Toshiro said, thinking of the logic, now that he's settled down from the shock of Byakuya's measures. "If they do find out, it will cause a panic. Right now, the people doing it are acting against orders. If Ichigo and Rukia do something rash against them, it would give them an excuse to separate them."

"Good point." Karin said. "But what can we do other than sit back and watch them turn on each other?"

"There is something you can do." Toshiro said. "If you see anything out of the blue with them, I want you to do anything in your power to set them right, okay?" Karin smiled in determination.

"Right! I'll protect them no matter what!" Karin spoke with high determination. Toshiro smiled to this.

"You have the same look as your brother..." Toshiro said with a smile. He then finished the last of his tea and stood up. "Well, I better go. I can rest easy knowing you've got a handle on things." He headed for the door.

"Wait a second." Karin said, running towards him. "What if I can't do anything to help Ichigo?" Toshiro turned to Karin.

"Do you have a cellphone?" He asked.

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Karin said, showing him her cellphone. Toshiro took it a second and put a small device into it. He gave her the cellphone back along with a written number.

"If you see anything going on between the two that looks suspicious, call me on this number. I'll do my best to take over." Toshiro said. Karin looked to her phone and smiled.

"It's not everyday a boy gives me his number." Karin teased. Toshiro gaped with a blush.

"Don't misunderstand!" Toshiro yelled through embarrassment, but then lowered his voice. "This is for Kurosaki's sake." Karin just laughed.

"I'm just messing." Karin laughed. Toshiro headed for the door.

"Thank you for the tea." Toshiro said and turned back to Karin. "And remember, I'm counting on you." Karin gave a heavy blush at Toshiro's reliance on her. With one last glance, Toshiro left the Kurosaki household and prepared to head back for the Soul Society, with knowlede that Ichigo and Rukia were in good hands.


	9. The TurnAround

**The Turn-Around**

True to his word, Byakuya left Ichigo and Rukia alone for the remaining five days that was agreed upon to avoid their suspicion; but in return, Byakuya turned up the heat with the amount of plans he was formulating. But what he didn't know: Ichigo and Rukia had friends in high places...

Ichigo returned from school in not the best of moods, and this meant Rukia was not in the best moods either because of Ichigo. He flunked his shoes in the front hallway of his house, making a quick side-step to avoid his father's tackle and sat down at the dinner table, with Rukia doing the same.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull, idiot?" Growled Rukia.

"You know me better than that." Ichigo growled. Rukia's eyes lowered.

"I never did it, okay?" Rukia shouted, making Yuzu, who was serving dinner at the time, feel a little scared. At that point, Karin ran to Ichigo and Rukia.

"What's wrong you two?" Karin asked urgently. Ichigo, ignoring Karin's sudden outburst, calmed down and gave Karin a photo. The photo was of Rukia french-kissing Renji, who was unknown to Karin.

"Rukia's been seeing another guy." Ichigo said with a low hate-filled voice towards Rukia. But before Rukia could return the statement, Karin butted in.

"No she's not." Karin said. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked to her. Karin placed the photo on the table for all to see (Even Yuzu). "Look..." She ran her fingers along the picture where Rukia's hand met Renji's head. "If you look closely, Rukia's hands kinda dented. And if you'll notice, their skin shades don't marry up..." Ichigo and Rukia looked closely at the photo.

"It's been Photoshopped?" Ichigo said in astonishment.

"It's been what?" Asked Rukia in confusion, not having heard of any kind of photo manipulating devices.

"The photo's been edited." Karin filled in. "Where did you find this, Ichigo?"

"In Rukia's locker..." Ichigo replied.

"And I've never even seen this picture before." Rukia said with a 'hmph'.

"Then someone must've planted it there." Karin concluded. This thought didn't cross Ichigo or Rukia's minds. They looked to each other in humility.

"I'm sorry..." They said at the same time, and gave each other a loving hug, that even Yuzu had to 'aww' in delight. Karin smiled and gave a sigh in relief.

"Looks like he wasn't lying..." Karin said to herself. And so the hatchet was buried between the two, and they resumed their relationship as happily as ever...for now...

A few days later, Rukia was the one feeling anger towards Ichigo, as she returned to Ichigo's home with rage spelled across her face.

"You've really done it now..." Rukia growled in malice, throwing herself on the dinner table.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I never did it!" Ichigo hollered with a raised voice. Almost instantly, Karin jumped to the scene again.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Karin said with a sense of urgency. Rukia pulled from her schoolbag, a number of different drawings, that were clearly her's, but messed up by graffiti, writing on each drawing saying: "Rukia's art sucks", "I've seen better drawings than a three year old" or phrases along them lines. She showed Karin the pictures, while she flicked through them all.

"I never thought you had it in you, Ichigo!" Rukia said with crossed arms. "Burning them obviously wasn't good enough for you, huh?"

"Rukia, for the name of-" Ichigo was about to rant, but was again ceased by Karin.

"Can you pass me one of your schoolbooks, Ichigo?" Asked Karin, still looking at the drawings. Ichigo didn't say anything, but only passed Karin his literature notebook. Karin looked between the two and finally showed Rukia. "That's not Ichigo's handwriting." Rukia looked to her destroyed drawings; the handwriting was messy and had a serious amount of spelling errors, then to Ichigo's notebook; the hand-writing was messy, but nowhere near as messy as the drawing's handwriting. Her attention was then focussed on two common words between the two handwritings: "The"; both were completely different. At that moment, Rukia's eyes ran with tears and she immediately ran to Ichigo and hugged him closely, burying her head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo..." Rukia weeped. Ichigo calmed down at Rukia's crying and hugged her back.

"Don't worry about it..." Ichigo soothed. Karin smiled in pride at this, knowing she must be doing Toshiro proud.

That night, Ichigo and Rukia sat on their respective beds facing one another, baffled by the strange predicaments they were now facing.

"Ichigo, this can't go on any longer." Rukia said. "These unexplained events that cause us to fall out with one another, is getting way out of hand."

"Yeah..." Ichigo replied. "It's been at least half a dozen times it's happened now..."

"We have to get to the bottom of it." Rukia said.

"How?" Asked Ichigo. "We don't even know who's behind it all, more to the point, we have no leads."

"I may have an idea..." Rukia replied. "But I will need to go to the Soul Society for a couple of days." Ichigo reacted to this with a grunt of shock.

"B-But you can't go now!" Ichigo said. "Remember? The thing we were planning for a while now?" At this point, Rukia's eyes widened, and then relaxed once more.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that..." Rukia said in embarassment. "Alright, I'll go afterwards, sound good?"

"Yeah." Ichigo said happily.

The next day loomed. In the middle of Karakura Town, a Senkaimon opened, and Toshiro Hitsugaya emerged. He swiftly began running towards a certain spot.

"_I know things may seem calm with Kurosaki's sister on the watch, but it won't hurt to build up our allies_." Toshiro thought to himself. He quickly ran and eventually found his destination. He knocked on Kisuke Urahara's shop door to be granted permission in.

"It's open." Called a boy from within. Toshiro opened the door to see Kisuke's workers: Jinta and Ururu working in the shop. As soon as Jinta seen Toshiro and his Captain's coat, he pointed to the back end of the shop.

"Boss's out back." Jinta spoke. Toshiro nodded before proceeding to the back end of the shop, and in the presence of the enigmatic figure of Kisuke Urahara. He sat by his table, fanning himself while enjoying tea. He raised a smile on the sight of Toshiro.

"Ahhh, if it ain't the young Captain!" Kisuke spoke with glee. "Come in, come in." He waved his fan towards the nearest cushion for him to sit down on. Toshiro complied sitting down and relaxing his worn feet. "What do I owe this pleasure?" Toshiro cleared his throat.

"No doubt you may have heard the events between Kurosaki and Kuchiki?" Asked Toshiro. Kisuke paused, thinking to himself.

"Ohhh, you mean this?" He asked, presenting a photo from his sleeve and showed it to Toshiro. It was the kissing photo of Ichigo and Rukia, and Toshiro gaped at it, having seen it up-close. "Yoruichi confiscated it from Captain Soifon. Looks like Ichigo and Rukia have a stalker!" Kisuke laughed at the fact. Toshiro growled.

"That was not what I was meaning." Toshiro snapped. Kisuke looked up.

"What do you mean then?" He asked.

"Ichigo and Rukia are being targetted by Byakuya." Toshiro began. "He aims to split them apart." Kisuke didn't react.

"Well, it sounds like him, to be honest." Kisuke said, without shock.

"What's worse is, he's began a whole club of Soul Reapers who are looking for the same thing." Toshiro explained.

"Let me guess, Renji's among them?" Asked Kisuke with anticipation.

"Yes?" Toshiro replied.

"Ohhh! I knew it!" Kisuke cheered with a big smile. "Renji's so turned on by Rukia, he wouldn't miss a chance to split them two up!"

"This is serious!" Barked Toshiro, calming Kisuke down.

"Ehh, sorry." Kisuke apoligized.

"Now, we need your help to stop Byakuya." Toshiro said. Kisuke sighed.

"Wish I could, but what can a lowly shopkeeper like me do?" Kisuke said, flapping his fan on himself.

"What do you suggest we do?" Toshiro asked. "We need all the help we can get, and your advice is help to us." Kisuke pondered for a moment.

"You could let Ichigo know of Captain Kuchiki's actions." Kisuke suggested.

"We can't, it would cause Ichigo to act against him. That we don't need."

"That's true, I'll give him that much. Hmm...you could tell the Head-Captain. He could order the club to be dismembered."

"We've got no evidence of Byakuya's actions. In terms of paper-work and funding, Byakuya's club doesn't exist and their members are very secretive. They even take Byakuya's private Senkaimon to stop their records from being shown of them going to the World of the Living." Kisuke paused at this.

"They're crafty...Alright, I now have two possible options left."

"Which are...?" At this, Kisuke looked to Toshiro, under his striped hat with a serious look.

"Let Captain Kuchiki split them up..." Toshiro gaped.

"Are you insane? That's what he wants!"

"Think about it, young Captain. If Captain Kuchiki were to recieve intel of the two falling out and forever being apart, his actions will forever cease. It would indeed cost Ichigo his love for Rukia, but at least it will stop Captain Kuchiki from doing anything drastic against him." Toshiro grimaced at this suggestion.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Toshiro said. "It is my duty to stop Byakuya's actions, without endangering their relationship. I cannot sit idly and watch as innocent lives are affected by one man's blindness." Kisuke smiled to this.

"Excellent, young Captain." Kisuke said. "If you agreed to that suggestion, then you would never be fitting to become a Captain." Toshiro sighed to this. "However, my last idea can prove effective." Toshiro edged forwards.

"I'm listening..."

"I'm correct in thinking Captain Kuchiki can't tell between friend from foe, yes?"

"All except Captains and myself, yes."

"Good. Then you can send a spy to Captain Kuchiki's meetings and act on intel recieved by said mole. It will mean that if Captain Kuchiki had any good ideas to break the two up, you can take the necessary actions to avoid the plan from coming to fruition." Toshiro paused in thought of this idea.

A day later, the Movement had another meeting on another failed attempt (Thanks to Karin).

"I was sure that plan would work!" Renji growled.

"This is getting really tedious." Mayuri sighed. "It's evident these two will never split apart, even if you were to saw them in two!"

"That can be arranged." Kenpachi said, with satisfaction, but was quietened down by Byakuya's cold stare.

"Our plans need to have a bigger impact on the two, one that will forever affect their love-" Byakuya speeched, but was cut off with a knock on the door. Byakuya reacted immediately by speeding to the door, Zanpakuto at the ready and opened it. It was none other than Hanataro Yamada, 7th Seat of Squad 4.

"Hello." He said tenderly. Both Mayuri and Kenpachi gave a 'hmph'.

"Squad 4 member." They sighed in unison.

"What do you want?" Asked Byakuya.

"I've been hearing about your plans to separate Ichigo and Rukia, so I thought I'd join!" Hanataro explained to Byakuya. "I even know the two and can infiltrate without worrying them!" Byakuya narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Welcome our newest member: Hanataro Yamada." Byakuya spoke.

"Thank you very much, Captain Kuchiki!" He cheered, coming in and sitting at the end of the table, where Momo Hinamori once sat. Unknown to the entire club, Hanataro was wired with a speaker, that was recording all that the club were saying, and on the listening end of the speaker was Toshiro and Rangiku, listening to all the club were saying.

"Captain Kuchiki has really gotta get himself a hobby." Rangiku mocked while listening to Byakuya's continued speech.

"At least now we have a better foothold against them." Toshiro replied.


	10. The Date: Part 1

**The Date (Part 1)**

Two days later, Byakuya had mustered another plan against Ichigo and Rukia; but unfortunately, the next day seen them in the meeting room debriefing with a failed idea attempt. The idea was sabotaged behind the scenes by Hanataro, who relayed the information to Toshiro, who took the steps needed to avoid the plan from coming to fruition.

"Our efforts are becoming more and more drastic." Said Byakuya to the club.

"More boring, if yah ask me." Kenpachi said, with his face leaned on his hand.

"I agree with Captain Zaraki." Said Yumichika. "If we actually did our own methods of splitting the two, as opposed to getting your consent, Captain Kuchiki, we'd be further ahead."

"Well, it's kinda obvious who's to blame." Ikkaku said.

"Yeah, half the plans we made, it's either Captain Hitsugaya or Ichigo's little sister that made it go bust." Shuuhei said.

"We may need to do a bit more spying." Kira pepped. "According to our latest reports, Ichigo and Rukia are arranging something special." This raised Byakuya's eyebrow.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi." Byakuya spoke.

"Yes?" Nemu said.

"Take 7th Seat Yamada to the World of the Living and spy on them." Byakuya ordered. Hanataro's eyes widened.

"L-Let's not be hasty Captain Kuchiki!" Hanataro pleaded. "I'm in no condition to make spying missions! I am a medic!"

"No excuses." Byakuya said. "Dismissed." Immediately, Nemu dragged Hanataro away with the latter making a huge fuss.

"Why the 4th Squader?" Asked Ikkaku. "He couldn't spy if his life depended on it without letting everybody in the Soul Society hear him."

"All new members must perform as soon as possible." Said Byakuya. "It puts their loyalty to the test. And for the most part, I believe 7th Seat Yamada's loyalty may lie elsewhere..."

It was a rainy day in the World of the Living for Ichigo and Rukia. Thankfully, they were inside, planning their special event. And just like they were told, Nemu and Hanataro spied on the two from the outside. They were both ringing wet; Nemu didn't mind, but Hanataro was trying all he could to keep himself dry.

"Ms. Kurotsuchi! How can you not hate being this wet?" Asked Hanataro, trying to use his sweater as an umbrella, but failing, as water gathered on it and ended up splashing him with it.

"Wetness isn't an issue I must concern myself over." Nemu said, still listening in on Ichigo and Rukia.

"I wish I had your vitality, Ms. Kurotsuchi..." Hanataro wailed. Meanwhile inside the warm and dry sactuary of Ichigo's room, the two were continuing their plans.

"Won't that be expensive, Ichigo?" Asked Rukia.

"Nah, why be stingy if it's a date we're on?" Asked Ichigo.

"True." Rukia said. This caught Nemu's undivided attention.

"7th Seat Yamada." Nemu called. "They are having a date."

"Isn't that nice?" Said Hanataro happily. But, he quickly changed his stance. "W-W-We'll get praise from Captain Kuchiki now!" Nemu ignored the double agent and continued spying.

"What kind of food will they have, Ichigo?" Asked Rukia, looking at the brochure of a high-class restaurant.

"I dunno, I guess it'll be all fancy stuff." Ichigo said. Rukia gave a giggle.

"Ichigo, 'fancy stuff' is a little vague, try narrowing your guess range a little." Rukia laughed. Whilst Ichigo and Rukia were planning, Nemu was taking a mental note of everything they were going to do. Eventually...

"Alright, we got it all planned!" Rukia cheered. "Tomorrow's going to be the best day ever!" Ichigo smiled at her enthusiasm, even though he was sure the culprits behind their arranged split-up were planning the opposite.

The next day, Nemu had given the Movement a report of the things that Ichigo and Rukia will be doing.

"A date, huh?" Pondered Kenpachi. "He's got time for that, and he doesn't bother comin' to me for a fight..."

"Dates are often ways to strengthen relationships." Kira said.

"Or destroy it." Byakuya said with a hint of opportunity. He then stood up. "Tonight, all of you will go to the World of the Living and see to it this evening turns into a disaster for them. This night, Ichigo and Rukia will be torn apart. We cannot let this opportunity slip past. Now go; prepare yourself for the night ahead." And with that, everyone headed for the door, pumped up by Byakuya's words; except for Hanataro, who went out normally. Byakuya remained in the room, however, planning his own scheme to ensure 100 percent success. "I'd best eliminate the opposition..."

Toshiro and Rangiku heard the words of Byakuya when Hanataro left through the speaker and the young Captain was mortified by their plans.

"This isn't going to end well if we don't act ourselves!" Toshiro whispered.

"Yay~!" Rangiku cheered. "Ichigo and Rukia are going on a date! Maybe if I dress really nice, I can join them?"

"Matsumoto!" Hollered Toshiro. "This is serious! Byakuya's out to sabotage the date! We can't leave it to Karin or she'll be in danger!"

"Ichigo's sister?" Rangiku asked. "You sound worried for her." Toshiro blushed.

"You know what I mean!" Toshiro growled. "We have to do something before..." At this point however, a Hell Butterfly came through the window. Toshiro took it by the hand and his eyes widened. "Of all the times!"

"What did it say?" Rangiku asked.

"Squads 5, 7, 8, 10 and 13 have to go on a special assignment tonight to combat a group of Hollows on five different spots in the Rukon Districts. Better yet, Squad 4's to act as the medics for each Squad."

"Hmm? Why them Squads?" Asked Rangiku.

"It's a set-up." Toshiro said. "The Squads mentioned don't have members in the Movement. Byakuya must be trying to oust all opposing Squads. And I don't know how, but he must be on to Yamada too."

"What do we do then?" Asked Rangiku urgently. Toshiro laid back, trying to think of a plan.

"We'll have to hope that Karin finds a way to stop their plans." Toshiro said.

At that same time, however, Karin was heading for soccer practice around noon. She carried with her a soccer ball and was gently kicking it as she walked.

"Ichigo sure seems busy with Rukia." Karin said to herself. "I sure hope they'll be fine on their own while..." At this point, her cellphone rang. She unpocketed and seen on the phone screen to be Toshiro calling. Quickly she answered. "Yeah, Toshiro?"

"Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro responded. "And I need you to be on your guard." The conversation couldn't be continued, however, because standing in front of her was Ikkaku and Yumichika. Karin was alarmed by this.

"Yo~!" Ikkaku said cooly, barring Karin passage through.

"Uhhh...Toshiro...I think we may have a little trouble..." Karin spoke, while taking slow unsudden moves backwards. "A couple of mean-lookin guys are here...They wear the same clothes you do...One of them's bald..."

"What?" Toshiro yelled in shock. "Karin! Run!" But she couldn't get the chance, as something really hard hit the back of Karin's head; like being hit by a train. But before Karin could go unconscious, she uttered one last sentence.

"Toshiro...help..." And then she hit the ground with a thud, dropping her football and her cellphone as Toshiro's voice made futile attempts to reach Karin. The attacker picked up the cellphone and spoke through it to Toshiro.

"You're done." And with this, the cellphone was crushed with the brutal man's barehands.

Back at the Squad 10 Captain's Office, Toshiro slammed the phone down.

"Rangiku! I'm heading to the World of the Living!" Toshiro said urgently. "Karin's been kidnapped by Zaraki!" Rangiku gasped in horror to this.

His guess was correct, as Kenpachi stood over the unconscious Karin and gave her a slight kick to roll her face-up.

"Get this girl some place where she won't interefere." Kenpachi ordered Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"No prob." Ikkaku said, hoisting Karin onto her shoulder. Kenpachi watched as the two took Karin away, and gave a smile.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when I tell you I kidnapped your sister, Ichigo..."

Toshiro, after learning of Karin's predicament, began making preparations for the World of the Living, making sure his Hyorinmaru Zanpakuto was equipped.

"What about the assignment?" Asked Rangiku.

"I'm not going to let Byakuya watch me play the pacifist while Ichigo's sister's getting abducted!" Toshiro yelled. "I swore that I'd stop his plans to split Ichigo from Rukia and that's what I'm going to do, assignment or not!" Now ready, he headed for the door, but when opened, he revealed Captain Soifon, who was at the door the whole time.

"Heading to the World of the Living, are you?" Asked Soifon.

"That's my intentions." Toshiro replied.

"And any clue as to who will cover you during tonight's task?" Asked Soifon. Toshiro fumed.

"I don't have time to worry about Hollows, Captain Soifon!" Toshiro said, barging her way past her, but when he was half way past the corridor, Soifon intercepted with a Shunpo.

"Don't get me wrong, Captain Hitsugaya." She said. "I wasn't implying you to not drop your assignment." Toshiro lowered his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm saying that Squad 2 is taking your place tonight." Toshiro flinched at this and instantly bowed.

"You have my gratitude." Toshiro said in high dignity and stormed out as quickly as possible.

"_Kisuke...Thank you_." Toshiro thought, knowing full well that Soifon was acting out of love for Yoruichi and not for him. "_Kurosaki...Kuchiki...Karin...hold on, I'm coming_!"


	11. The Date: Part 2

**The Date (Part 2)**

It was cold, dark, scary. That was the thoughts of Karin as she was stuck in darkness. All she remembered was being struck at the back of the head and rendered unconscious; not before pleading to the 10th Squad Captain to rescue her. She didn't know what happened after that; quite frankly she didn't want to know. But she had to find out soon or later, so she did her best to wake up; and very soon, her eyes twinkled a little. She woke up, lying down on a cold steel floor, and a really painful sensation on her wrists. When she tried to move them, they wouldn't respond. Her hands were tied with really thick ropes, by the feel of it. Now she knew what had happened during the period of her unconsciousness: they kidnapped her.

She tried calling for help, but her kidnappers were crafty and gagged her mouth with a strong binding tape. Fortunately, she wasn't blindfolded, so she looked around where their kidnappers took her: it looked to be the insides of a warehouse, most likely at Karakura's docks. If her guess was correct, it was miles away from home. Orange light peered through the stained windows, so she was gone for quite a while; hopefully without worrying her family. It was then that the doors of the warehouse opened with a loud creak, letting a few of the last remnants of sunlight in that temporarily blinded her vision. When the door closed again, with the sound of a tight lock, she seen that another Toshiro-clothed man came in. It was Shuuhei Hisagi, who intimidated her with his mean expression, particularly the scars over his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, girl." He spoke, kneeling down to the defenseless Karin. "I won't hurt you like my teammates have done so far." Karin growled under her gag, not believing her kidnapper's words. "We're holding you here until we've carried out our mission. Don't hold it personally, we're just following orders. Once our orders are accomplished, successful or not, we'll take you to your family unharmed. Understand?" Karin couldn't do anything but nod on her side. "Good." He stood up. "Hopefully, we'll have your brother and Rukia Kuchiki separated very soon." Karin's eyes widened, and furiously, she tried to wriggle free, while mumbling as loud as she could. "Wrong choice of words."

At the same time, at the Kurosaki household, Yuzu was starting to notice Karin's disappearance.

"Karin's been gone for a long time..." Yuzu said, as she prepared dinner for the family, excluding Ichigo and Rukia, knowing about their upcoming date. "Maybe her soccer practice is taking longer than planned." It was now in the twilight stages of the day, and Yuzu's worry was inextinguishable. But, her worrying had to wait, as her father, Isshin was making another scene.

"Ichigo, you look awesome!" Isshin yelled at the top of his lungs. Yuzu, out of curiosity, went to see what the commotion was about, and gasped. Ichigo and Rukia were dressed semi-formally in clothes she never thought they'd wear. Ichigo wore a lose white long-sleeved shirt, with a loose tie and and grey trousers. Rukia wore a small yellow dress that extended to the middle of her thighs, a white loose chooker and a set of small white shoes.

"Yeah, you've only been telling that to me, even when I was getting changed." Ichigo said, very irritably.

"Wow! You all look wonderful!" Yuzu cheered. Rukia gave a gleeful smile.

"Thank you, Yuzu. That means a lot." She said happily.

"We better get going." Ichigo said.

"Okay." Rukia said as she headed for the door.

"Good luck, Ichigo!" Isshin cried wildly.

"Oh, geez." Ichigo mumbled as they finally left. But when they left and were making their way to Karakura's main couple's attractions, they were being monitored by Izuru Kira. He tapped on a headset attached to his ear.

"Captain, targets are on the move. I repeat, targets are on the move, over" He spoke. Meanwhile, in the heart of Karakura Town stood Byakuya, atop of one of the skyscrapers.

"Keep visual on them, over." Byakuya ordered. He looked to the setting sun as it finally made it's last farewells and sunk beneath the horizon. "Nothing will go wrong, now that I am a part of the operation."

When it had finally started getting dark around Karakura town, a Senkaimon opened that shone it's way through the darkness, and Toshiro quickly revealed himself as the Senkaimon vanished. Toshiro ran to where he believed Karin to be have taken.

"_I need to find Karin as soon as possible_!" Thought Toshiro. "She's endangering Kurosaki and Kuchiki as well as herself." Eventually, he arrived and not long after, he picked up a soccer ball. "T_his belonged to her...Excellent, I now have a trace on her Spiritual Pressure; I should follow where it leads._" Toshiro ran in the direction that Karin's leaked Spiritual Pressure was; ready to combat the person having Karin captive.

It had now reached the latter parts of the night, and Ichigo and Rukia were traversing through the Entertainment District of Karakura Town. It was indeed busy, with people going to nearby attractions and shows; the pair didn't know where to start. Just then, Rukia dug her arms onto Ichigo's right arm, going for a romantic posture, but it raised the attention of Ichigo.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Asked Ichigo, timidly growing red. Rukia giggled at Ichigo's embarrassment.

"Isn't this what all couples do here?" Asked Rukia. And indeed, most of the couples here were doing the same as Rukia and Ichigo.

"I suppose." Ichigo said, brushing the back of his hair. The two were again being watched, by Byakuya himself, where he cringed at the sight of Rukia behaving this way.

"I have only recieved photographs, reports and tales on the two before now." Byakuya said to himself. "Now that I see them before my eyes, my resolve to have them separated has never been stronger." He tapped on his earpiece.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" Asked the voice through the earpiece, clearly Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Initiate Plan A - Operation Stampede." Byakuya said through the microphone.

"Understood." Nemu said. She was positioned in an alleyway that Ichigo and Rukia were approaching. Quickly, Nemu pointed to the alleyway on the other side. "Hado no. 45 - Aonobakuhatsu!" From the tip of her fingers came a large blue energy ball. The idea was to use this Kido to cause an explosion on the alleyway opposite to cause a large-scale panic, thereby causing their evening to be ruined. This plan would be fool proof, until...

"Lieutenant?" Called a familiar voice to the 12th Squad Lieutenant. Nemu's Kido dispersed at this calling and she spun around to see an old acquaintance: Uryu Ishida who came from the other side of the alleyway she currently occupied.

"Oh, it's you!" Nemu said in fright of being exposed. "What are you doing here?" Uryu flicked his glasses.

"I could ask the same." He said smartly. "Last I recall, this was the World of the Living, and it's uncommon to see Soul Reapers beside Ichigo and Rukia around. What brings you to the World of the Living?" Nemu had to think fast. If she says the wrong thing, she could gain another enemy. She wasn't one to do such fast thinking, always leaving that to her Captain.

"I-I...I was...gaining r-research..." Nemu said quickly.

"Research?" Uryu repeated, unconvinced.

"Y-Yes. Master Mayuri ordered me to...to gather human resources...and...and bring them back to him." Nemu said, while still trying to think up her words. Uryu raised an eyebrow at Nemu's strange behaviour.

"I don't know what kind of things that crazy scientist does to you, but whatever it is, he should cut it down." Uryu said and turned to leave back into his own district. "See you later." Nemu paused a moment, feeling slight remorse for telling Uryu a lie such as that; but with a heavy sigh, she turned to her duties. But when she looked around for Ichigo and Rukia, they had already passed her and had set sights on the fancy restaurant they wanted to visit. She tapped on her earpiece.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi to Captain Kuchiki." She said. "Plan A - Operation Stampede was a failure."

"Understood." Byakuya replied. He looked to where the restaurant was which they entered. "This may be harder than I predicted."

Even after nightfall, Shuuhei was keeping guard over the restless Karin. In the span of a few hours, she managed to nearly escape four times; though despite her best efforts, the sharp-minded Squad 9 Lieutenant was always one step ahead of her. And it wasn't after the fifth escape attempt that things started looking ugly. Karin was beginning to use a spike hook to pick away at her bindings. Shuuhei spotted this, drew his Zanpakuto and pointed it at Karin's neck, making her muffle behing her gag in fear.

"You are beginning to try my patience, girl..." Shuuhei spoke menacingly. "Try to escape one more time, and I might just..." He walked forward, making the blade touch Karin's neck, making it sting slightly. Before Karin could hear what foul things Shuuhei had planned for her, the doors to the warehouse began to freeze up, almost instantly, and with one giant crash, the doors were breached and Toshiro Hitsugaya was standing over the wreckage, with his Zanpakuto drawn.

"Mmm!" Karin mumbled in joy. Shuuhei gasped at the Squad 10 Captain's appearance.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Shuuhei gasped in fright. "I...I thought you had a special assignment!"

"Squad 2 are taking over." Toshiro whispered menacingly. "More to it, Lieutenant Hisagi...why are you holding that girl prisoner?" Shuuhei growled. He couldn't take on a Captain-class Soul Reaper, not on his own.

"I have orders..." He said. "She'll be released soon, Captain Hitsugaya, rest assured."

"Release her, now!" Toshiro barked, letting his Spiritual Pressure flux out of control briefly. Even Karin was feeling the strain of such a strong power.

"I-I cannot..." Shuuhei said, folding under the young Captain's power.

"Release her, or so help me, there won't even be scraps of you left when I'm done!" Toshiro barked.

"Th-There's just one thing...you should probably know, Captain Hitsugaya..." Shuuhei said timidly.

"And what's that?" Toshiro said. And suddenly, he was attacked from behind by two of Shuuhei's backup: Ikkaku and Yumichika. They both swung their swords for the Captain and even made contact. When the dust settled after their ambush, Toshiro was left unconscious by their assault.

"That would be us." Ikkaku announced in victory. Karin muffled wildly under her gag in worry for Toshiro; but with one painful kick, Ikkaku managed to silence her. "Shut it, brat." Karin lay utterly helpless, letting loose small sobs. Unable to get free, unable to check the safety of her friend.

"_Please, save me..._" Karin thought desperately.

And at that point, she was saved, by none other than Toshiro, who delivered painful slashes to her three captors, rendering them unconscious. Karin looked at shock at her saviour and seen the unconscious decoy to be nothing more than a pile of ice.

"Are you alright?" Asked Toshiro, as he began to untie her. Once all her bonds were released and her gag removed, she was finally free to speak.

"Y-Yeah..." Karin spoke silently, being a little mouth-tired from all the fruitless cries for help. Once she knew she was safe at last, she jumped up to Toshiro and gave him a heart-warming hug. "Thank you...Toshiro..." The young Captain was a little stunned by this, but he decided to comfort the young captive and return the hug.

"Yeah, you're safe now, Karin..."

Ichigo and Rukia had left the fancy restaurant they were in feeling utterly refreshed. The meals they consumed were the best they had in a while.

"I never knew humans could cook so well." Rukia said, with a hearty sigh in happiness.

"Heh, maybe if you draw them cute pictures, they'll give you the recipe." Ichigo joked. Rukia gave him a light smack on the head with the bag she carried.

"Still, the waiter that served us was a little clumsy." Rukia said. "I can't believe he dropped my drink."

"Yeah, well when you're running around taking people's orders on all angles, you'd be all over the place too, y'know." Ichigo replied. While the two were headed to their next attraction, Mayuri Kurotsuchi reported to Byakuya through his earpiece.

"Plan B - Operation Mood Dropper, failed." Mayuri said. "I can't believe that 4th Squader dropped her glass!"

"My deepest apoligies, Captain Kurotsuchi!" Hanataro said through his own earpiece. "Balancing trays looks really easy on television!"

"Enough." Said Byakuya to the two. "We shall commence with Plan C. Renji..."

"Yes, Captain?" Byakuya heard Renji call.

"Do you have visuals on your target?" Asked Byakuya.

"Yes." Renji said. "They're not en route."

"What do you mean?" Asked Byakuya.

"They're..." Renji said. "I don't know what they're doing..." Renji seen that Ichigo and Rukia were in front of a toy grabbing machine, trying desperately to get a bunny plush that Rukia was dying to get.

"Go a little more left!" Rukia demanded, with her face glued to the glass case. Ichigo was doing all he can to position the claw to the doll as best he could, but it only grabbed it's ear before letting it slip. "Damn!"

"Don't worry, we can try again." Ichigo said, taking another 300 yen coin and slipping it in.

"But aren't we supposed to stay underbudget, in case we decide to add bigger plans?" Rukia said worriedly.

"Don't worry, this is a big plan." Ichigo said, with a smile towards Rukia. She blushed and stayed focussed on getting the bunny plush out of that machine and into her hands. Renji however conducted a brilliant plan. While the two were fixated on getting the plush, Renji crept behind them and sneakily took Ichigo's wallet and with movement rivalling a Shunpo, retreated out of sight. He opened it to see all the money Ichigo saved for the event (Which was a lot)

"No wallet, no money. No money, no date. No date, heart-broken Rukia." Renji said in victory. "I'm such a genius, I rival Captain Kuchiki! Hehehe!" But his victory fanfare was cut short...

"Uhhh...Renji..." Called a familiar voice behind the 6th Squad Lieutenant. When Renji peeked behind him, Ichigo and Rukia were there, and not impressed by his appearance. Renji's jaw dropped at being exposed.

"Give back Ichigo's wallet." Rukia said angrily. Renji, tearfully, handed it over. "Now that you're here, we need to have a small discussion." Rukia pulled Renji by the ear, out of Ichigo's hearing distance. Ichigo raised his eyebrows to this.

"What's up, Rukia?" Renji asked.

"I'll let the wallet-thieving fiasco slide if you tell me what I want to hear." Rukia said.

"Uhhh, sure, what is it?" Asked Renji.

"Who is it that's causing me and Ichigo to fall out with one another?" Asked Rukia, eye-to-eye with the red-haired Lieutenant. Renji grew red hot at this question, but kept a straight face.

"Uhh...Wh-what are you talking about...R-Rukia?" Renji asked politely.

"I know you're involved somehow, too." Rukia said. "Now, the quicker you tell me, the quicker you can go, and the quicker I can go back on my date with Ichigo. Now fess up!" Renji began to sweat behind his headband, and without a second thought...

"Look! A little girl is trying to get that doll!" Renji screamed while pointing to the machine. Rukia fell for it and spun around ready to fight, if necessary for the bunny plush. But there was no girl, only passers-by and Ichigo. And when Rukia turned back around, Renji had gone, obviously running as fast as he possibly could. Rukia stomped the ground in rage and returned to Ichigo.

"What was that all about?" Asked Ichigo.

"I was just checking if Renji knew anything about the goings-on." Rukia replied.

"And he did a runner?" Asked Ichigo.

"You guessed it." She replied. "Now, back to getting that..." But Renji's brief interruption caused a little girl to pass-by, use Ichigo's shot and get a little teddy-bear of her own.

"Damn it." Growled Ichigo.

Renji was now a mile away from Ichigo and Rukia, running as fast as he could in any direction to escape being caught. He was breathing frantically, having never ran as fast before in his life.

"That was...too close..." Renji heaved.

"That was dangerous, Renji." Said a familiar voice. Renji turned to see his Captain: Byakuya.

"Captain!" Screamed Renji, jumping back at the sight of him.

"By doing a strategy unknown to the Movement, you may have compromised our existence to them." Byakuya lectured.

"I'm sorry, Captain!" Renji apoligized.

"We must tread more carefully." Byakuya said. "You shall stay with me and keep visuals at all times."

"I understand, Captain." Renji said.

Before it got any later, Toshiro took Karin home, as quickly as he could, he arrived with one more Shunpo, with Karin in his arms and dropped her off at her front door.

"You should be safe, as long as they don't see you as a threat." Toshiro said to her. Karin stared into Toshiro's cold eyes, before the white-haired Soul Reaper went to depart.

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Karin, chasing after him.

"To see if I can offer my services to your brother. They're still on their date and still vulnerable." Toshiro said.

"Let me go with you!" Karin said.

"No, you've worried your family long enough." Toshiro said. "Besides, I don't want to endanger you more than what you're already in." Karin blushed at this, finally making Toshiro look away.

"Good luck..." Karin said.

"Yeah...I'll need it." Toshiro said, before using a Shunpo to locate Ichigo. Karin looked to a nearby building to see Toshiro make one last Shunpo away. She gave a smile, before heading indoors, and make up some form of excuse for her well extended absence.

It was now coming upon the latter stages of Ichigo and Rukia's date; they seen a play that had Rukia on the verge of emotional tears, and to relax, sit in a fancy cafe and have a rich cup of coffee, while chatting away merrily. During this time, Byakuya and his men had fired off three more plots, all to bad results. Presently, Ichigo and Rukia were on the ferris wheel, enjoying the sights.

"Karakura never looked so amazing this high." Rukia said, admiring the views.

"This is my first time up a ferris wheel." Ichigo said, looking out the window. "Think it'll crash?" Rukia giggled.

"No way." She assured. But her comfort was all for nought, as Byakuya was ready to launch his sixth plan: destroy the ferris wheel. He drew his Zanpakuto.

"Captain, is this wise?" Asked Renji. "You could kill Rukia this way."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Byakuya said. "Scatter, Senbon-" But before Byakuya could achieve his Shikai state, a long chain coiled itself around Byakuya's sword, ending it's Shikai command. Just then, Toshiro made his appearance before the 6th Squad members.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Renji gasped.

"Kuchiki!" Toshiro growled. "Have you lost your mind? Last I checked, you intended to break them up, not kill them!"

"Stand aside, Captain Hitsugaya." Byakuya said calmly. "I will not have Ichigo Kurosaki meddle with the Kuchiki family."

"Are you blind to truth and reason?" Toshiro yelled. "If you intend to kill your fellow Soul Reapers, then I will stand in your path until I cannot stand no more!"

"I accept your challenge." Byakuya said, knocking back the chains of Toshiro's Zanpakuto and charged at him with his sword. Toshiro made a strong block, but was wide open from an incoming attack from Renji.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" He called, letting loose his long Zanpakuto and swinging it for the defenseless Captain. The attack however was blocked by a thick cloud of ash.

"What?" Toshiro exclaimed, and seen that his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto had come to his rescue. "Rangiku?"

"You didn't believe I'd let you hog all the fighting against these knuckleheads, did you?" Rangiku said with a grin towards her Captain. "You handle Kuchiki, I'll handle Ren-" But her words were cut short, as both their opponents made a hasty retreat.

"Remember this fight, Captain Hitsugaya." Called Byakuya. "We shall resume later." They climbed a nearby building, opened a Senkaimon and retreated back to the Soul Society.

"What was their rush?" Asked Rangiku, scratching her breasts in shame of missing a good fight. Toshiro looked round to see Ichigo and Rukia were approaching, now off the ferris wheel.

"It was a useless battle, I suppose." Toshiro said. "Why fight a battle that they were gonna lose anyway?" The two walked among the crowd to a nearby alleyway and opened a Senkaimon to the Soul Society.

Ichigo and Rukia were now going back to their home, having a very successful first date. Both were now waiting for a bus back home.

"I can't remember the last time I had such a splendid evening..." Rukia said, latching on to his arm once more.

"Yeah, me neither." Ichigo said. And it was that moment again, Ichigo and Rukia's gazes were heavily entangled in one another. Without so much as a second thought, both were kissing each other passionately. It was the end of the most brilliant night of their lives...and the finishing blow for Byakuya's plans against them...


	12. The Calm

**The Calm**

The day after, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were in disarray. Byakuya had sealed himself inside his quarters, having every member in Squad 6 guard him, after failing to strike even a single blow to Ichigo and Rukia the day previous. Squad 9 have begun search parties to search for a missing Shuuhei Hisagi (Toshiro thought it best to leave him unconscious in the warehouse without telling to serve as a lesson) with Squad 11 doing the same to look for Ikkaku and Yumichika. Squads 2, 5, 7, 8, and 13 (The ones sent to the "Special Assignment") were greatly exhausted after the evening's events and were forced to rest in Squad 4's barracks (Captain Unohana still had strength to spare). Squad 12 was overwhelmed with work as Mayuri's way of calming down after failing to initiate his plans the day before. Overall, the day previous was one to remember for all of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

And the day present is one for Toshiro Hitsugaya to remember too.

At the moment, Toshiro and Rangiku were in Head Captain Yamamoto's office for bad reasons; Toshiro went to the World of the Living without permission, due to his hurry to save Karin, and was now being scolded by the Head Captain.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Began the elder Captain. "Explain why you left for the World of the Living without proper permission..."

"It wasn't his fault, Head Captain!" Rangiku selflessly defended. "He was just-"

"Silence..." Yamamoto interrupted. "I was asking Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"I left for personal matters that desperately needed my attention, sir." Toshiro explained.

"These personal matters can be told." Yamamoto said expectantly. Toshiro sighed.

"I left to stop Captain Kuchiki." Toshiro explained.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Asked Yamamoto, slightly more interested.

"Yes. Last night, he initiated a series of plots to interfere with Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki's current affairs." Toshiro went on.

"Is this in any way linked to his request to separate said Substitute with Rukia Kuchiki?" Asked Yamamoto.

"Indeed." Toshiro confessed. "For the past few weeks, I took the burden of halting all his plots in secret. But now that you ask, Head Captain, I cannot stop him in secret no more." There was a long pause, obviously for the old Captain to absorb all that the young Captain has told.

"Do you have any proof of his plots?" Yamamoto asked. Toshiro knew immediately this would be one of the first things he would ask. If he hadn't visited Kisuke Urahara, he'd have been struggling for an answer. This, however, wasn't the case.

"Over the past week or so, I have been recording what Captain Kuchiki and his underlings have been discussing." Toshiro said, pulling out a DVD and presenting it to the Head Captain's desk.

"Underlings?" He asked.

"Yes." Toshiro replied. "I forgot to mention, Captain Kuchiki began an underground Movement, gathering members with similar wishes. I don't wish to name names."

"I see..." Said the Head Captain.

"And if you want more words for it, other than my Lieutenant and mine, I'm sure Squad 4's 7th Seat can provide." Toshiro said.

"Before I make my decision to end this matter; please allow me to ask one final question." Yamamoto said.

"Anything, sir."

"Why are you helping the Substitute Soul Reaper?" The Head Captain asked. "What do you gain out of Captain Kuchiki's loss?" Toshiro was now put into a seat of awkwardness. He never had a reason to help Ichigo or Rukia, it was just out of kindness. But now that Yamamoto had asked, there was only one answer he could give.

"It's because I can't bear to watch another heart be broken..." Toshiro said.

"Go on..." Yamamoto said, interested in such a comment.

"Ever since Aizen departed from the Soul Society and betrayed us, I have seen that Lieutenant Hinamori was deeply heart-broken. I have seen her as a sister, and to see her in such a state aches my soul. Why? Why should Kurosaki and Kuchiki have to suffer the same fate as Lieutenant Hinamori? Because Captain Kuchiki says so? Because he doesn't want his pride trampled on? Foolish words for a foolish man! If Captain Kuchiki really wants to separate those two and cause them earth-shattering heart break, I shall fight to make sure that never happens!" Rangiku gazed at her Captain with awe.

"Captain..." Rangiku whispered in amazement. Yamamoto listened intently to Toshiro's speech.

"Very well." The Head Captain said. "You are dismissed. But be warned, never leave the Soul Society without permission again. Understood?"

"Yes." Toshiro said, with a bow, and he, with his Lieutenant, left quietly.

"Lieutenant Chojiro." The Head Captain called and his Lieutenant, who was behind him all this time responded.

"Yes, Head-Captain?" He said sternly.

"I think it's time way pay Captain Kuchiki and this group of his a visit..."

Byakuya was in his estate that day, his mood wasn't that to be taken lightly. Not only did they fail in their efforts to separate his sister from Ichigo, but most of their plans were thwarted by Captain Hitsugaya. His mood was so bad, the maids of his estate dared not to go within a five foot radius of him, or even make eye contact. Before he could wollow in his thoughts once more, one of the maids entered the room he occupied.

"Captain Kuchiki, you have a visitor!" She said charasmatically. She stepped aside and allowed the Head Captain and his Lieutenant to enter. Byakuya gaped slightly.

"Head Captain..." Byakuya said, standing up as to not seem disrespectful.

"Please sit..." Yamamoto said. "We have issues to discuss..." Byakuya seated himself, as did Yamamoto. "So then, tell me your end of the tale. My knowledge extends to you starting a group to separate Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki from your sister, Rukia Kuchiki. But what is your side of the story?" Byakuya took a moment to think things through.

"Head Captain, I know it isn't in my place to meddle in the affairs of the Substitute Soul Reaper, but consider my point of view." Byakuya said calmly. "I am not on best grounds with the Substitute Soul Reaper...I believe he is just a human who is nothing more than a shadow of a Soul Reaper. I have no quarrel with him doing his business in the World of the Living, but to enter a relationship with my sister, I cannot allow."

"Why can you not allow it?" Yamamoto asked. "Love is a force of nature. Stopping it's course would be as futile as stopping the trees from growing, or the sun from shining. Also, have you not for one second considered what your sister must be thinking?" Byakuya paused.

"I have not..." Byakuya said.

"Let's say, for arguement's sakes, you do manage to split the two up. How long will it be before one of your subordinates owns up and tells her you were the one who instigated their separation? How will she react towards you?" Byakuya couldn't imagine it. "Even if your subordinates remain silent, have you considered the impact on Rukia Kuchiki if you break her heart?" Byakuya's eyes widened open in shock. He never considered that possibility. "A broken heart is never easy to fix, especially with one as fragile as Rukia Kuchiki's." The Head Captain stood up, as did Byakuya and Chojiro. "There are no laws that forbids the interference between a couple; but starting a group, with no authority or permission is unacceptable. However, I shall give you a fair warning over it, and be gone. Next time you do something like that, you shall face a heavy punishment." He turned to leave. "And I must give you another warning. Either accept the love your sister has for the Substitute Soul Reaper, or accept the path of futility and insanity." With this last statement, the two left, with the maid bowing her head in respect to Byakuya.

Only hours later, Renji had decided to visit his despairing Captain.

"Hey, Captain." Renji began. "How are you feeling?"

"Renji..." Byakuya said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember our first assignment to separate Rukia from Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked.

"The 'destroy the drawings' plan? Yeah, why?"

"When Lieutenant Hinamori conducted the plan, how did Rukia react?" Renji thought for a second.

"I was never there when it happened. But Hinamori said it was heart-wrenching to watch. Rukia was crying at the loss and was even more hysterical when she thought Ichigo did it. Glad I wasn't there, by the sounds of what Momo was saying."

"Would you have callen it...a broken heart?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, I'm not one to go ranting and raving about love and crap like that, but yeah, I'd say she was broken hearted. Good thing Captain Hitsugaya was there to prove Ichigo was innocent; who knows what kinda state Rukia'd be in if she went back." Byakuya remained silent.

"It was a good thing, indeed..." Byakuya said to himself.

A day after, Toshiro was sent to the World of the Living on an assignment to deal with a troublesome Hollow. It didn't take long, and the Hollow was quickly vanquished.

"Defeating Hollows really is a nice breather from all the worries of Ichigo and Rukia..." Toshiro said to himself. This reminded him of a certain someone he rescued two days ago. He had no more assignments and was free to either stay in the World of the Living for a spell, or immediately return to the Soul Society. Toshiro took the first. "Wonder how Karin's getting on?" Toshiro arrived quickly at the Kurosaki household, finding no need to get into a Gigai, since Karin could see him anyway. He quickly found the room that was Karin's and entered through the window, to see her quietly doing homework. "How are you feeling?" Karin quickly reacted and looked to the young Captain and smiled at his appearance.

"Hey, Toshiro!" Karin said happily.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Toshiro frowned. He stepped down from the window sill to enter Karin's fair sized room that belonged to her and Yuzu. "I came to check on you. You must be pretty shaken after being kidnapped like that." Karin shook her head.

"It was nothing." Karin said calmly. "After all, I knew you'd come for me." Toshiro gaped. "So, how are the creeps trying split Ichigo and Rukia?"

"Quiet. They haven't moved since their date. Hopefully they'll keep it that way." Toshiro explained.

"Good." Karin sighed.

"And how are Ichigo and Rukia?" Toshiro asked.

"They're great. Never seen Ichigo look so happy. It's like Rukia's completely changed him, y'know?"

"That's what I wanted to hear." He was now ready to leave. "But don't get too comfortable. If anything out of the ordinary happens, I'm counting on you."

"W-Wait!" Karin called to the leaving Captain. Toshiro stopped and turned to Karin who was approaching him. And what felt like a tidal wave hit Toshiro, Karin gave him a short, but sweet kiss to the cheek. "Thought you deserve it, after you saved me." Toshiro remained silent, and was blushing extremely hard. He cleared his throat, still hot under the collar and extremely shy.

"And I think you should need this." Toshiro said, giving her an identical replica of her cell phone. "Your old one was destroyed. Call it compensation." Karin took it.

"Thanks!" Karin said happily. Toshiro smiled back and departed, leaving Karin to look wondrously on his trail as he left. However, Karin had a little spy...

"Karin?" Asked Yuzu, standing at the doorway. Karin jolted, not knowing her sister was present. "Who were you talking to?" Karin remained silent, only to ponder how on Earth she was going to explain what she was doing for the past two minutes.

That night, Byakuya now took drastic action, but not for the bad, but for the good; he intended to make peace with Ichigo and Rukia and finally call it quits. Byakuya appeared at Ichigo's house.

"So, this is where the Substitute Soul Reaper resides...Not too shabby..." Byakuya commented. He ventured into the back garden where Ichigo's bedroom window was, and using his Spiritual Pressure, walked on air up to Ichigo's window. But before he could enter and declare his presence to the two, he noticed a scene was going on between the two; not of bad, but for good.

"Ichigo..." Rukia asked, with a heavy blush to her face. "Do you think this is alright?" Byakuya analyzed the situation carefully, he couldn't afford any more misinterpretations or storm in tea-cups, and remained low, to see what the sitation was.

Byakuya's eyes were wide and his face was chalk white. Rukia was on top of Ichigo, with nothing but a small vest, while Ichigo was was the same, but only with a t-shirt.

"Of course it is, Rukia." Ichigo said with a calm smile. "You were the one who wanted it, right? Just go when you're ready."

"O-Okay..." Rukia said, timidly. Slowly, she proceeded to initiate sexual intercourse with Ichigo, letting loose a gentle moan and an amourous scream. Byakuya had seen enough. He made his escape before he could be found out. His need for peace between both parties was now gone, and replaced with the old desire to do whatever it takes to bring down their relationship. It was one thing to be kissing and enjoying themselves, but to have sexual intercourse right before his eyes. But now, the desire was not to separate Ichigo from Rukia any more. It extended way beyond that. And only when going into the Squad 11 barracks and meet face-to-face with Kenpachi Zaraki did he reveal his true nature to the two.

"Kenpachi Zaraki...you win, you may kill Ichigo Kurosaki..."


	13. The Final Plan: Part 1

**The Final Plan (Part 1)**

In the movement's meeting room the following day, everyone, except Byakuya and Kenpachi were present.

"Where's Captain Kuchiki?" Asked Renji, looking around the table.

"Dunno..." Shuuhei replied wearily, still beat up over his last mission with the group.

"Perhaps he decided to call it quits?" Asked Yumichika, equally as weary.

"Maybe you're right..." Renji said, remembering the events that took place the previous day, where Byakuya had asked him about Rukia's condition on the first assignment, as well as remembering Byakuya taking a Senkaimon to the World of the Living. His thoughts were interrupted however, as the doors swung open, with a loud bang. This alerted the members in the room, as they turned to the door, Zanpakuto in hand, to see Kenpachi standing at the door, with Yachiru snug on his shoulders.

"Captain..." Ikkaku sighed, putting down his Zanpakuto. "Why the sudden burst in? We thought you were some other guys ready to shut this place down." Kenpachi moved inside, and because of his huge size, he obscured the presence of Byakuya that made his way in also.

"Oh, Captain!" Renji said with surprise. But the unexpected happened: Byakuya had taken the seat next to Yachiru, where Kenpachi normally seated. And even stranger: Kenpachi took the seat that Byakuya normally sat, at the top of the table.

"Alright, everyone." Kenpachi began. "Kuchiki here's given me temporary leadership of the movement." This had the group murmuring in confusion.

"Captain Zaraki's the new leader?" Hanataro exclaimed in shock.

"For the time being, idiot!" Ikkaku growled.

"Why the sudden shift, Captain Kuchiki?" Asked Mayuri. "You must really intend this movement to fail if you want the Squad 11 monkey taking charge." Kenpachi hmph'd, ignoring the Squad 12 Captain.

"I have beared witness to something that has fueled my rage towards the Substitute Soul Reaper." Byakuya answered.

"Something that made you mad?" Asked Izuru.

"What did you see?" Asked Shuuhei. "Did he play darts on a photo of you?" This made a portion of the movement chuckle to themselves.

"I saw Ichigo violating my sister..." Byakuya said. This came with a shock for some, particularly Renji.

"You mean he raped her?" Renji said, a little hostile now, himself.

"Obviously not, Lieutenant Abarai." Mayuri replied. "To the normal man, yes he would be saying that the Kuchiki girl was forced into sexual intercourse. But to Captain Kuchiki, who puts his pride before anything else, he refers to his sister lowering herself to do such acts with the Substitute Soul Reaper. Am I right, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Indeed." Byakuya said. Renji sighed to himself, and relaxed, knowing his childhood friend was still safe.

"It's too bad he didn't rape her, otherwise we could just tell the Head Captain about it." Izuru said.

"But what does that have to do with Captain Zaraki taking charge?" Shuuhei asked.

"Captain Zaraki is the most potent out of all of us to see Ichigo be killed." Byakuya replied. "As of this moment, our task isn't to split Ichigo Kurosaki up with Rukia. Our plans now, are to kill Ichigo Kurosaki." Half the room gasped at this.

"Don't you think that's a little too far, Captain?" Asked Renji. "Ichigo may like Rukia, to the point that they have sex, but getting so worked up to kill him?"

"Renji. Don't dissuade me..." Byakuya said. "If you're against my plans, you are my enemy. And I will deal with you as such..." He drew on his Zanpakuto half-way, making Renji grow nervous. Renji simply looked away. "Very well. Zaraki, you may take charge."

"That's what I wanna hear!" Kenpachi said with excitement. "And it just so happens, I got a killer idea to get rid of Ichigo. But first-things-first." He stood up from his chair. "Fourth Squader, c'mere a sec."

"Yessir!" Hanataro said with surprise and approached the menacing Kenpachi.

"Captain Hitsugaya from Squad 10 really has us by the guts, wouldn't you say?"

"Y-Yes he does, sir..." Hanataro replied nervously.

"You wouldn't happened to know why, would yah?" Kenpachi asked.

"N-No, Captain Z-Zaraki, not a clue..."

"Sure?"

"Positive!" Hanataro was now beading sweats, trying not to make eye-contact with the large Captain.

"Good, I gave you a fair chance to come clean. Looks like we're gonna have to do things my way!" Kenpachi grabbed Hanataro by his kimono and lifted him up until they were face-to-face.

"Waahhhhh! Captain Z-Z-Zaraki! What are you-?" Hanataro wailed. But Kenpachi was fast at work; he dug into Hanataro's kimono and pulled out a long wire, attached to a receiver.

"The little worm was wired!" Kenpachi announced, showing the movement his discovery.

"What?" Mayuri gasped.

"Why that little!" Renji growled.

"I'm s-sorry! P-Please don't hurt me!" Hanataro pleaded. "I only did what Captain Hitsugaya asked, because he said it would keep Ms. Kuchiki safe!" Byakuya stood from his chair and faced Hanataro.

"This movement was created for the same reason, Hanataro Yamada." Byakuya said. "As long as my sister remains with Ichigo Kurosaki, no good can come of her."

"Hey, Yachiru, Squad 12 girl!" Zaraki piped up.

"Yeah, Kenny?" Asked Yachiru, still as happy as can be.

"Yes, Captain Zaraki?" Asked Nemu. Kenpachi threw Hanataro to the ground.

"Do your worse to this rotten traitor." Kenpachi growled. "When you're done, send him to Squad 4 as a message to what happens to those who try and play Kenpachi Zaraki for a fool."

"Got'cha!" Yachiru said, dragging the helpless Hanataro outside, with Nemu quickly following. The Movement stayed silent until Hanataro's screaming voice down the halls were now quiet.

"Now down to business." Kenpachi resumed, as he crushed the wired receiver, still in his hand. And on the other end, Toshiro and Rangiku heard everything.

"Poor Yamada." Rangiku commented, with pity towards Hanataro and his undesired fate.

"Ichigo and Rukia have sex and now Captain Kuchiki wants him dead for it..." Toshiro said to himself. "What's worse, our spy's been compromised...so Zaraki's "killer plan" can't be spilled to us..."

"Looks like Captain Zaraki's got you all figured out better than Captain Kuchiki ever could." Rangiku said.

"Whose side are you on, Matsumoto?" Growled Toshiro. "We don't know what Captain Zaraki has planned, so the best course of action is to provide 24-hour surveillance on Kurosaki's house."

"Can't we ask your girlfriend to keep an eye on them?" Rangiku asked. Toshiro growled.

"She's not my girlfiend!" Toshiro yelled. "And we can't, now with Zaraki free to do as he pleases, he won't stop at Karin...If anything, she's in more danger." He reluctantly looked at his Lieutenant with unease. "Rangiku, I know you'll probably hate me for asking...but can you be the one to keep an eye on them?" Rangiku's face glowed and she hugged her Captain very close to her breasts.

"Oh, you silly, silly Captain, of course I can!" Rangiku cheered. "I have a few errands to run in the World of the Living, so sending me is the perfect choice!" Toshiro was struggling to break free.

"R-R-Rangiku! Let go!" Toshiro yelled. The big-chested Lieutenant let go, with Toshiro gasping for air.

"Sorry, Captain." Rangiku muttered with humility. Toshiro recollected himself and stood up straight.

"Rangiku, I'm counting on you. If anything should happen, warn Ichigo and contact me, alright?" Toshiro continued.

"Don't worry, Captain. You can count on me!" Rangiku said, leaving the room, giving Toshiro new-found hope.

It wasn't an hour later that Rangiku was sitting on the roof opposite of Ichigo's house, making sure all was normal with Ichigo and his new girlfriend, Rukia. There was just one problem.

"Maan! This is so boring!" Rangiku whined. "If Captain Kuchiki were to do something, he should have done it by now!" She looked around to make sure nobody was around. "I doubt anything will happen for a while. I'll just nip up to town to do a little shopping and come back!" She hopped away to go to the shopping district. It wasn't even an hour and a half later that she was finished, holding a series of bags in both hands. "Ahhh! All done!" She pondered to herself for a second. "Now what did Captain want me to do again?" She shrugged to herself. "It can't be as important to deny a lady a drink." And so she left to find a bar to get drunk upon, leaving Ichigo and Rukia completely vulnerable.

At that time, Rukia gave a loud sigh in relief, sitting at Ichigo's desk and finally setting her pencil down.

"All done! I've written a detailed report of all the Hollows we defeated this month that Captain Ukitake's sure to be pleased on." Rukia announced.

"Means you'll be going to the Soul Society then?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, but don't worry, all I need to do is drop off this report, and visit a few people and I'll be done. I should be home by tonight." Rukia said, picking up Ichigo's Soul Reaper badge, pressing it against herself to release her Gigai and hopped towards the window ledge. "Keep my Gigai safe now." And with that, she headed off to find a decent spot to open a Senkaimon. Ichigo gave a little sigh.

"Come back safe..." Ichigo sighed.

Rukia found a nice secluded spot at the entrance to the park, which had nobody around.

"Alright, if I'm quick, I can make it for dinner." Rukia said, ready to draw on her Zanpakuto. However, before she could, something caught her attention instantly: a small pink rabbit hiding behind a nearby trash can. "Huh? Hey there, little guy." Her love for rabbits and heightened curiosity beckoned her to come forward towards it. "Did you get lost?" The rabbit let itself be picked up by Rukia in her efforts to tend to it. "Maybe we can find a nice spot at the park for you." The bunny remained motionless in Rukia's arms, until the tiny creature partially opened it's mouth for a second, then all the way up to release a smog of purple smoke on the unsuspecting Rukia. She dropped the bunny, making it hop away, as she coughed and coughed at the surprise attack. "What was...that...?" Suddenly, her body began to feel numb, and her head began to feel dizzy, until her whole body gave in and she fell into unconsciousness. And out of sight, in a nearby ally came the three Captains of the Movement, Mayuri, Kenpachi and Byakuya.

"Excellent, my drug has taken full effect faster than planned!" Mayuri said delightfully. "Stage one of Kenpachi Zaraki's ingenius plan is completed."

"Get some bait." Kenpachi finished. Byakuya sighed.

"I don't approve of this." Byakuya said, unamused. "You go around poisoning my sister when it's Ichigo we should be aiming for?"

"It's not a poison, you idiot!" Mayuri intervened. "It just makes her unconscious for a while. Replace 'poison' with 'sleeping gas' to satisfy yourself."

"Still, what does kidnapping Rukia have to do with killing Ichigo?" Byakuya asked.

"Leave that to me." Kenpachi said. "Don't worry, if anything happens to your little sister, I'll take the blame. Let's just hurry up and get to the fun part!" He picked up the defenseless Rukia and flung her on his back. "You stay in the Soul Society, Kuchiki."

"What for?" Byakuya asked.

"If that brat of a Captain sees you gone, he'll get suspicious. Just stay there and keep up appearances." Kenpachi said.

"Very well. If Rukia gets hurt, I won't think twice to kill you." Byakuya said, opening a Senkaimon and leaving the two Captains to their work. As the two walked with their captive, Kenpachi gave a snort.

"Two kidnappings in a week. Boy, Ichigo's gonna have my head for this."

It was now night time, and Ichigo was still awaiting Rukia's return. He sat on his bed, still thinking of the night before.

"Man, who woulda guessed me and Rukia would be doing things like that?" Asked Ichigo to himself. "Guess we're that close." Suddenly, Kon came out from under Ichigo's bed in a fit of rage.

"Ichigo, you backstabber! How dare you ravage my precious Rukia without my consent! Why I oughta!" Kon yelled, charging for Ichigo in his small teddy body, but was quickly flicked away by Ichigo.

"Back off, Kon." Ichigo yelled calmly. "And if you were under there the whole day plotting that, you really need to get a grip."

"Why you!" Kon growled. Suddenly, Ichigo's instincts kicked in, and darted off the bed, to see something crash through Ichigo's window with a loud clatter and dump itself on Ichigo's floor.

"What the?" Ichigo yelled. He looked through the window to find the perpetrator, but as he looked out, nobody was there.

"Hey, weird thing-a-majig." Kon said, looking at the object that shattered Ichigo's window. Ichigo inspected it too, it was a small metallic hemisphere-shaped device that was flashing a small green LED light. "What d'ya suppose it is?"

"Something trying to knock my head off." Ichigo growled in spite. "Let's just throw it away and-" But before he could continue, the little object gave a large flash, scaring Kon away, as it made a large projection of Kenpachi. "K-Kenpachi?" And soon, the hologram was talking.

"Hello, Ichigo. Long time, no see, huh?" Kenpachi said, in a victorious tone.

"What the hell, Kenpachi? What's the big idea crashing that thing through my window?" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry, guy who threw it's got bad aim." Kenpachi chuckled. "Now I'm not here to talk trash. You're gonna do what I say, and I want to fight you again!"

"Kenpachi, c'mon!" Ichigo growled. "You were in my way last time, I got no reason to fight you any more. Can't you let it go?"

"Sorry, once I see a good opponent, I just have to fight him again." Kenpachi said. "And you don't have a reason you say?" He paused to give a little chuckle. "Perhaps this can motivate you a little?" He stepped aside from the projector's view for Ichigo to get a good look at Rukia, lying on the ground unconscious. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror.

"No! Rukia!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs in shock. But Kenpachi came back to view, obscuring Rukia once more.

"Got your blood pumping now, didn't it?" Asked Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi, you bastard!" Ichigo growled in rage. "If it's a fight you want, don't drag Rukia into this!" Kenpachi laughed.

"Come on, Ichigo! Don't stand there talking garbage to me! You wanna get your girlfriend back? You're gonna have to take her from my cold dead hands!" The hologram vanished, with both Ichigo and Kon shocked by what they seen: Rukia held captive by Kenpachi.

"That bastard!" Ichigo yelled, grabbing Kon, taking the green pill from his body and eating it, sending his Soul Reaper body out and replacing Kon in his. "Stay here, Kon." And with that last command, Ichigo jumped out of his broken window, and headed for the location of Kenpachi's heightened Spiritual Pressure. But what he didn't know, was that a certain someone was also present during Ichigo's conversation with Rukia's captor: Karin. She hid at the doors edge, reacting to the noise of the crash and witnessed every second of Ichigo's conversation. Her face was full of shock too, and instantly took her phone and called Toshiro on the double.

Back in the Soul Society, Toshiro had finished his last report, with much satisfaction.

"Sending Rangiku has proved it's benefits." Toshiro said, delightfully. "Well, might as well check how things are-" He was about to pick up the phone to call Rangiku, but the phone rang before he could. "Hmm?" He picked it up. "Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya here...Karin? What's wrong?" It only took him a few seconds to hear Karin's story before he got the gist. "Stay where you are Karin. Don't follow Ichigo, if you value your life. I'll do this!" After hearing Karin's heart-felt thank you's, Toshiro hung up and immediately rang Rangiku, in the worries that she was hurt. The phone answered, after several attempts. "Rangiku! Are you okay!"

"I'm fine...Captain..." Rangiku muttered through the phone, and gave a hiccup, which Toshiro thought of as odd..

"Where are you just now?" Asked Toshiro.

"Human World, just thinking how good life is..." Rangiku hiccuped, and gave a little uncontrollable giggle.

"I get the message." Toshiro sighed, knowing that she was using her time for herself, instead of keeping watch on Ichigo. He hung up the phone, took his Zanpakuto and let his Spiritual Pressure heighten uncontrollably. "You're so fired for this, Rangiku..."


	14. The Final Plan: Part 2

**The Final Plan - Part 2**

The entire Anti Ichigo and Rukia Movement, except Byakuya, were all positioned in the park that night, with Rukia, their valuable hostage, tied to a lamppost, still unconscious from Mayuri's drug.

"When Ichigo arrives, all of you position around the girl." Kenpachi explained. "He'll do anything to get her out. If he gets her, he wins."

"Yaay~! It's like tag, right?" Yachiru cheered sweetly.

"Things are gonna turn a little ugly, Lieutenant Kusajishi." Izuru explained to Yachiru. "Maybe you should head back to the Soul Society to-"

"No way!" Yachiru growled. "I've waited ages to see Kenny fight Ichi again!"

"Let it go." Ikkaku mumbled to Izuru. "Once she sets her mind on something, it's impossible to get her off it."

"Captain Zaraki..." Renji interrupted.

"What is it?" Asked said Captain.

"What will we do with Rukia once Ichigo is dead?" Renji asked.

"Ain't it obvious?" Kenpachi replied. "We take her to her brother. He's the one who wants her most." Renji looked down to the helpless Rukia.

"How on Earth did it come to this?" Renji asked rhetorically.

"Heads up, guys!" Shuuhei called. "I'm picking up a Spiritual Pressure heading our way." At once, Kenpachi drew his unnamed Zanpakuto.

"Looks like the mouse has come out to play! Perfect!" Kenpachi growled in delight. But before the Spiritual Pressure could approach any further, a soft groan was heard behind them. Kenpachi tilted his head backwards to see that Rukia was regaining consciousness.

"Wh-What...happened...?" Rukia asked groggily.

"Rukia." Renji replied.

"Renji?" Rukia was about to get up, but her being tied to the lamppost made it impossible. "Wh-What is the meaning of this, Renji!"

"Shut up!" Kenpachi growled. "You're annoying!" He let loose an insane amount of Spiritual Pressure that made Rukia grimmace at it's force. "I won't allow anyone to get in my way when Ichigo comes."

"I-Ichigo...?" Rukia asked, through her weariness at Kenpachi's power. "Wh-What do you intend to do with him?"

"Use your head, girl." The large Captain muttered. "We plan to kill him!" Rukia froze, not in fear or the terrifying Spiritual Pressure from her kidnapper, but from worry, about what will become of her lover.

"Let me go!" Rukia screamed, trying desperately to break free from her bonds. "I won't be the cause of Ichigo's death!" Renji held Rukia down, trying to keep her from moving to violently. "Let me go, Renji! Someone help!" Suddenly, an attack came for Kenpachi, but his heightened senses made it easy for him to jump away from the attack. The attack was a Reishi arrow that dispersed on impact to the ground.

"It's rude to hold a woman against her will." Called a voice up on the trees. The owner of the voice jumped down to ground's level; he held a Reishi-made bow and wore a unique costume for battle: Uryu Ishida.

"Hmm?" Kenpachi mumbled.

"He was the Spiritual Pressure from before..." Shuuhei said to himself.

"Uryu?" Renji exclaimed.

"Renji?" Uryu identified. "Don't tell me you've lowered yourself to working against your best friend's lover?"

"It's not like that!" Renji shouted. "It's just...orders..."

"Hmph...You really are like a puppet to your master's strings." Uryu replied. Renji gasped at Uryu's words. "In any case, you creeps are about to cause quite the disturbance in Karakura Town. Let Rukia go, and we can all go home without spilling blood." Kenpachi, having heard enough, made a lunge towards Uryu, but with a swift Hirenkyaku, he made quick work dodging the attack.

"I dunno who you are, but get in the way of my plans to kill Ichigo, and I won't show any mercy!" Growled the attacking Captain.

"_This is not good..._" Uryu thought to himself. "_I can't take on two Captains plus half a dozen Lieutenants alone..._" He gave a glance over to Rukia. _"But the least I can do..._" He readied a Reishi arrow on his Ginrei Kujaku and aimed it towards Kenpachi. "_Is free Kuchiki..._" At the last second, he aimed his bow at Rukia and fired; the arrow cut the ropes tying her. The movement's precious hostage took this first chance to escape, without Uryu even telling. She ran in the direction less crowded by her captors, but her movements were intercepted by Shuuhei, who sported his Kazeshini. Rukia gasped, and as her blocker swung the chained scythe, to bind her once more. But the attack was blocked by another saviour: Captain Hitsugaya. His Hyorinmaru Zanpakuto took the attack, as the chain of Kazeshini coiled around it.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" The Squad 9 Lieutenant exclaimed.

"Not that brat..." Kenpachi muttered.

"Attacking an innocent does not become of you, Hisagi!" Toshiro said maliciously, as he swung his Zanpakuto, unwrapping itself from Kazeshini's chains. "Go, Kuchiki! Find Kurosaki and let him know of your safety!"

"Understood, Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia said honourably to the young Captain, but as she was about to flee, Izuru got in the way also.

"_Bakudo no. 4: Hainawa_!" The Squad 3 Lieutenant called, and a flurry of yellow energy ropes flung itself for the defenceless Rukia. But another Soul Reaper came to her aid, one that Rukia never expected: Momo. She slashed the Kido ropes with her Tobiume blade, just in time to protect herself and Rukia from the attack and used it's fireballs to blast Izuru away from future attacks.

"Lieutenant Hinamori!" Rukia gasped, surprised she came to her rescue too.

"Hurry, Rukia!" Momo cried. "Hurry and find Ichigo, while we hold the Movement off!" Rukia looked to Momo, then to Toshiro and then to Uryu, who all came to her aid.

"Everyone..." Rukia whispered. But even with Momo's bravery, it wasn't enough.

"My, my, so much flies have come, it's unbelievable!" Taunted the bone-chilling voice of Mayuri. Rukia and Momo looked up to the Squad 12 Captain in fear. "The Quincy showing up was a surprise, but you too? Well it hardly matters." He drew on his Zanpakuto and transformed it into it's ugly yellow form. "All you need to do is swap them dead!" He swung it for Rukia, intending to paralyze her with his Zanpakuto's effects, but the attack was blocked yet again, by the only person who could match Mayuri's wrath: Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" Called the voices of many.

"How dare you raise your Zanpakuto at Rukia?" Ichigo yelled in searing anger, and blew Mayuri away with the force of his swing.

"Ichigo..." Rukia called.

"Come on, Rukia." Ichigo said to the frightened Soul Reaper. "We're-" But before he could finish, he reacted to an almighty Spiritual Pressure shoot towards him. Instinctively, he blocked an incoming attack from Kenpachi.

"Hahaha! I've been waiting for this!" Kenpachi laughed in ecstacy. "Now let's fight!" He swung at him again, but this time, Ichigo dodged, with both Rukia and Momo in his arms. He managed to jump to the location of both Uryu and Toshiro, who were fighting more movement members, but now the five were surrounded by the Movement.

"This is quite the predicament." Uryu said to his comrades.

"Couldn't you have brought more than just one Lieutenant?" Ichigo asked Toshiro.

"No!" Toshiro said. "We want to avoid a full-scale war. Plus, Momo was the only one I could trust for this situation." Ichigo looked around for a way out of this troublesome situation; and then he saw something, or someone, that gave him hope.

"Guys, when I give the word, we move, got it?" Ichigo commanded, silently for his four friends to hear.

"What?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"Trust me on this." Ichigo said

"I have confidence in your judgement..." Toshiro said. Ichigo closed his eyes and counted from 3.

_3...2...1..._

"Now!" Ichigo called. The five moved away with their high-speed movement, and then heard a voice in the nearby bushes.

"_Bakudo no. 89: Undo Inkan_!" The park glowed in a green light and the light faded to see many energy streams connecting themselves to the Movement members, including Yachiru who was hiding behind a tree. The Movement members tried, but their movements were frozen.

"What the hell is this?" Grunted Ikkaku, trying to speak.

"We're..trapped!" Nemu cried.

"Just in time, then!" Called the voice of the owner of the Kido: Kisuke Urahara. His Benehime sword was stabbed into the ground, where many of the energy streams were connected to.

"You!" Mayuri sneered. "What have you done?"

"You were being quite the ruckus, so I sealed your movements." Urahara explained.

"Damn...you!" Kenpachi growled, and then looked at Ichigo, who was safe from the Kido spell, with his fellow teammates. "This isn't over!"

"I know..." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo." Kisuke called. "Head to the Soul Society. Inform the Head Captain. It's high time we get this whole matter straightened out, don't you think?"

"Right." Ichigo said.

"We'll stay here." Toshiro informed, heading beside Kisuke with Momo. "That Kido of yours won't hold out forever, as soon as you start running low on strength, it'll cancel itself. You'll need people here to support you if that happens."

"Same goes here." Uryu said, also coming beside Kisuke. "Besides, I don't feel like a trip to the Soul Society."

"Go, Ichigo, Rukia!" Kisuke commanded.

"Alright." Rukia said, taking her Zanpakuto, which was confiscated by Kenpachi at the time, and opening a Senkaimon to the Precipice World. But before they could enter.

"Before you go." Kisuke said, just as Rukia was about to set foot into the purple world. "I'd be careful and avoid the final member of this plot. Not only is he the real brains behind it all, he is also the instigator in this whole affair." Ichigo didn't know how to respond. Could another friend turn into a foe, just like Kenpachi, Renji and the others?

"Alright. Come on, Rukia." Ichigo said, as both of them entered the Precipice World for the Soul Society.

"What now, Captain?" Asked Renji with difficulty.

"Tsh! Looks like we'll have to leave the fun to him." Kenpachi muttered. But just then, a large amount of Spiritual Pressure befell them all. Every one of them looked to the sky to see it rip apart, and from it, three giant Gillian-classed Menos Grande emerged. As soon as they emerged, they gave a ear-piercing roar. Not only were their appearance alarming, but right along beside their giant surface were hundreds, if not thousands of regular-classed Hollows.

"Menos?" Hinamori stuttered in fear.

"How did they get here?" Toshiro hollered.

"Through a Gargantua?" Kisuke suggested smartly. Toshiro glared at him, to end his stupidity. "Though, in reality, we do have three Captain-class Soul Reapers present, plus half a dozen Lieutenant-Class Soul Reapers. Any more, and I think we would have attracted much more." Uryu prepared his bow.

"Let me handle them." He told his other comrades. "If Urahara lose his control of his Kido, those idiots will break free and go after Ichigo. That we cannot allow."

"Hey!" Renji roared at Uryu. "You forget one important detail! We're Soul Reapers too!"

"Renji's right." Shuhei said. "Although killing Ichigo's our goal for now, the defeat of Hollows are our primary objective. No matter what the situation."

"You may be able to handle the pesky smaller Hollows, Quincy." Mayuri added. "But you cannot take down three Memos Grande on your own." He looked to Toshiro and Momo. "Neither could you two."

"Let us go, and we'll make mincemeat of the Hollows for yah!" Kenpachi offered, his voice genuine to his promise. "But in exchange, none of us will go to the Soul Society!"

"What kind of offer is that?" Toshiro asked the eye-patched Captain. But his reasonings couldn't be continued, as the Hollows approached.

"Deal?" Kenpachi offered.

"Guess we have no choice!" Kisuke sighed. And just at that moment, one of the Menos Grande had charged a Cero and released it for Kisuke. A large explosion followed up, surely killing Kisuke in it's blast. But when the dust settled, Kenpachi was the one to take the hit, taking almost no damage from his incredible Spiritual Pressure. Him, and the movement took their positions to face the Hollows.

"Tsh, you hopeless shopkeeper." Kenpachi growled.

"Glad someone sees me for face-value." Kisuke said, stunned by Kenpachi's appearance. "So, a truce then?"

"Until the Hollows are slayed." And with that, Renji, Shuuhei, Izuru, Mayuri, Nemu, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Momo, Uryu and Kisuke all set forth to do their duties as Soul Reapers (and Quincies) to battle the invading Hollows.

Ichigo and Rukia ventured through the mystifying Precipice world to get to the Soul Society and only one description could be said from Ichigo:

"This place always gives me the creeps."

"It can't be helped." Rukia said. "We need to tell the Head Captain of Captain Zaraki's attempt to kill you."

"I don't see why he didn't do it any other time." Ichigo spoke. "Why couldn't he do it yesterday, or the day before that?"

"I can only guess. But it's worst case scenario and only speculation." Rukia told Ichigo. And as she said that, they were coming to the end of the long tunnel and finally made it to the other side: the Soul Society.

But the welcoming commity was already waiting for them: Byakuya. Both Ichigo and Rukia were stunned by his presense.

"Looks as though I was right..." Rukia gasped.


	15. The Conclusion: Part 1

**The Conclusion Part 1**

Ichigo and Rukia stood dumbfounded in front of Byakuya Kuchiki as the Senkaimon finally closed. Despite being at the dead of night, the two still recognised the Squad 6 Captain.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo said, breaking the silence.

"Brother..." Rukia pondered. Suddenly, Byakuya drew on his Zanpakuto, greatly alerting the two.

"Rukia." Byakuya began. "Please step aside from Ichigo." Rukia gasped.

"What are you intending to do?"

"This boy has trampled on my pride for far too long now." Byakuya explained. "Killing him will be the perfect measure to apiece it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo yelled. "What did I do to upset you this time?" Byakuya pointed his Zanpakuto towards Ichigo.

"You violated my sister." There was silence then, with the two lovers gobsmacked by this statement.

"How did you know?" Ichigo finally said.

"I bore witness to it. That is why you must die." Rukia still stood in front of Ichigo, doing whatever possible action to stop Byakuya.

"Brother, this is madness!" Rukia yelled.

"What is madness, sister, is you having the gall to let a human child do such sickening acts with you."

"I did so on my own accord because I love Ichigo!" That statement made both Ichigo and Rukia blush heavily.

"I do not care of your feelings for Ichigo Kurosaki. You have shamed the Kuchiki clan with your actions. For this, he must die. Be thankful it is not you that will be killed."

"Wait..." Ichigo said. "It was you! You were the one behind all the plots to split me and Rukia up, weren't you!" Rukia gasped.

"I was the one that approved the plots of the baboons looking to separate you as much as I." Byakuya explained. "Rukia's drawings? The human child knowing of your love? Rukia's poisoning? Rukia's attacker? Lieutenant Kusajishi's horribly prepared temptation? And everything thereafter were all prepared and approved by me." Ichigo and Rukia's faces were of horror. They would never have guessed in a million years Byakuya would be capable of such brutal methods. Ichigo's fists clenched harder than they ever have before.

"Why would you put your sister through this much hardships!" Ichigo bellowed at the top of his lungs. "She's had her treasured possessions burned, she's been poisoned, on the brink of being raped and kidnapped, all to get her as far away from me?"

"That is correct."

"What have we ever done to you to? We were enjoying our time together before you began interfering!"

"And if I hadn't, then who knows what kind of brutality you would have befell on Rukia." Byakuya raised his sword to release his Shikai. "If you will not step aside, Rukia, then I shall merely slice Ichigo Kurosaki from behind." But before Byakuya could summon his thousand blossom blades, a vast Spiritual Pressure engulfed all three, so much so, Rukia was on the verge of caving in. "Wh-What?"

"This Spiritual Pressure!" Rukia identified. Ichigo looked behind Byakuya to see Head Captain Yamamoto, standing in all his might.

Back at the World of the Living, the temporary alliance between Ichigo and Rukia's defenders and the Movement were just about finished defeating the Hollows that invaded shortly after the two left for the Soul Society. With four Captains and countless high-ranked officers, the Hollows were quickly laid to rest.

"That was easier than planned." Kisuke heaved.

"Such a small attack wave is nothing compared to my strength." Mayuri commented to his former higher-rank. Toshiro eyed Kenpachi carefully; now that the Hollows were defeated, he could launch for them at any second.

"Don't get so uptight, kid." Kenpachi growled, making Toshiro flinch. "I've had my fair share of fun from those Hollows. And since you let Ichigo get away, it's pointless going after him." Some of the fighters against the Hollows sustained a few injuries, Toshiro began to notice.

"I'll call Squad 4 for some medical assistance, then." Toshiro replied.

Back in the Soul Society, not only were Ichigo and Rukia surprised by the Head Captain's appearance, but Byakuya also. The Head-Captain briefly surveyed the situation: Byakuya was holding his Zanpakuto for his Shikai release, and Rukia was standing between her brother and her lover, trying to protect the latter.

"My, this is quite the scene." Yamamoto joked.

"Gramps...?" Ichigo breathed, trying to get his breath back from the high Spiritual Pressure he was trying to resist. Rukia however was too shaken to even speak.

"Head-Captain..." Byakuya spoke.

"Is this what I think it is, Captain Kuchiki?" Asked Yamamoto. "You, had enough with the Substitute Soul Reapers affairs with your sister, that you intend to kill the Substitute Soul Reaper in question?"

"That is true."

"And have I, or have I not, stated that if you went further with your plots, you will be severely punished?"

"That is also true."

"Do you have any justifications for your actions?"

"This is personal, Head-Captain."

"I do not mind personal errands, Captain Kuchiki, but to kill one of your own? If not, kill a human, the one race we try to protect from the forces of evil."

"I do not care what he is, all I care about is killing Ichigo Kurosaki. The one who is putting my clan to shame." The Head Captain gave a sigh.

"There is no stopping you?"

"Not even if the Soul Society were split in two." The Head-Captain turned his attention to Ichigo and Rukia.

"This whole affair would end if I simply ordered you two to cease your relationship immediately." Ichigo grunted in shock.

"No way, gramps!" Ichigo retorted. "I'd rather die than be apart from Rukia!"

"And therin lies the rub." Yamamoto replied. "One wants something and the other desires the opposite...Very well. If mere words will not sway the both of you, then combat will. Ichigo and Byakuya shall fight here and now, to decide this, once and for all. If Ichigo should emerge the victor, then he and Rukia Kuchiki shall stay together of their own free will. But if Byakuya should win this fight, then Ichigo will end all ties with her." Ichigo was a little stunned by this, but nodded in approval.

"Ichigo, don't..." Rukia weakly said, still weary from Yamamoto's immense Spiritual Pressure. But nonetheless, Ichigo helped her to the side of the Senkaimon pathway.

"It'll be okay, Rukia..." Ichigo said gently. "I'll show Byakuya just how much you mean to me!" Before Ichigo could reach for his hiltless sword, Rukia grouped Ichigo to a hug and kiss.

"Please don't die..." Rukia whispered as she released her grip. Ichigo turned to his opponent, Byakuya Kuchiki, drawing on his Zanpakuto and preparing for the final showdown.

"I don't plan to..."


	16. The Conclusion: Part 2

**The Conclusion: Part 2**

The four in the Soul Society got into position: Head Captain Yamamoto and Rukia both went to the edge of the Senkaimon bridge, to give both Ichigo and Byakuya room for battle, while said Soul Reapers went to the centre of the bridge and readied for battle.

"If I win this battle..." Spoke Byakuya. "Then Rukia stays in the Soul Society and, should she be sent to the World of the Living for assignments, will not make contact with you, or any of your human friends." Rukia was stunned by such a proposal; not only will she be shunned away from Ichigo, but all her other human friends as well, Orihime for starters.

"You can't go around controlling Rukia's will like that!" Ichigo bellowed.

"If you are so confident in your victory, then agreeing to these terms will be meaningless." Byakuya taunted. Ichigo growled.

"Alright! But if I win, then you stop this whole thing about trying to split me and Rukia up...and let her make her own choices!" Rukia smiled, knowing exactly what Ichigo's intentions are. "And also, the people you use to split me and Rukia up won't try anything on us again!"

"Sounds fair." Byakuya said. "But..." He took the hilt of his Zanpakuto and drew upon it. "Your terms will not be met, once I have slain you."

"Don't get so cocky!" Ichigo held his Zanpakuto into position. "BANKAI!" Dark Spiritual Pressure surged around Ichigo as he took his Bankai form, holding his black Zanpakuto, ready for battle. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Starting things early?" Byakuya then held out his Zanpakuto. "Very well, I shall do so too." He dropped his sword as it submerged into the ground. "Bankai..." Then, a thousand swords rose up in two perfect rows. "Scatter - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." The swords at once turned into millions upon millions on blossom petals. "It is not too late to back down and avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Feel free!" Ichigo yelled and charged immediately towards Byakuya, who used his petals as a shield against Ichigo's attack. With a quick Shunpo, Ichigo was quick to dodge it and was even quicker to attack once more; but the petals at Byakuya's command blocked his path and was ready to slash Ichigo to pieces, but another Shunpo avoided such a fate. This pattern of attacked kept up for some time.

"Head-Captain?" Rukia called to the old man.

"What is it? You should be more focussed on this fight." Yamamoto spoke.

"Why choose Ichigo and my brother to fight?" Rukia asked. "Surely there must have been a peaceful resolution to sort this problem out?"

"Then you want to be forever away from Ichigo Kurosaki?" The Head Captain said wisely.

"N-No!" Rukia asked almost stunned at the question.

"That is precisely why they fight, Rukia Kuchiki." The Head Captain explained. "You do not want to be away from the Substitute Soul Reaper, whilst Captain Kuchiki wants you to cease all interaction with him. Even if you decided to obey your brother's wishes, Ichigo Kurosaki would not go quietly, and he would be the one attempting to break a civil peace. Battle between these two are the only true decider in this whole affair. All we can do now is hope that one emerges the victor without too much bloodshed, or one decides to forfeit." At the same time, Ichigo managed to pierce Byakuya's defences, and cut his cheek lightly, at the same time, cutting his own from getting too close to the blossom petals. Both jumped back to avoid any more slashing.

"Your defences are sturdy as usual, Byakuya." Ichigo laughed with a small pant.

"As is your speed." Byakuya in turn remarked. "Do you not see, Ichigo Kurosaki? With you being close to my sister, your presence will only bring her in more danger."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It was you that caused Rukia to be on the verge of execution. It was your blind rampage into Hueco Mundo that almost seen Rukia be killed by Aizen's forces. And might I add, if not for me, she would have been dead. Even in these past few weeks, my forces have done nothing but hinder Rukia because of you. All you do for Rukia is bring her in harm's way to see to your personal needs." With this, he sent his petals to attack Ichigo, but with a Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo deflected them all, leaving Byakuya wide open, but rather than attack, he stood where he was.

"Oh yeah? Well it's better than denying Rukia her free will!" Ichigo retorted with a scream. "It wasn't me that brought Rukia to that execution stand, it was herself trying to defend me. It wasn't me who dragged her into Hueco Mundo to save Orihime, it was herself, who wanted to save a friend. All the things she did till now was all because she had the free will to do them! And as for your guys wanting to break her up? News flash, Byakuya. Those were YOU!" Byakuya gaped in shock of the audacity of the statement, giving Ichigo the time to jolt toward Byakuya and swing his sword for him, but Byakuya dodged with a Shunpo, and counterattacked by sending his army of petals after him. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" Without using a Shunpo, he dodged with his high speed and shot for Byakuya once more, and cut his right arm pretty deep. Byakuya grunted in pain before Shunpo'ing again further, clutching his cut arm. "Thing you have to understand, Byakuya: If it's Rukia's life that's on the line, I won't go easy on my opponent." Byakuya ceased clutching his arm, and sent an enormous amount of Spiritual Pressure surging through the battlefield.

"One thing you have to understand about me, Ichigo Kurosaki..." Began Byakuya. Then, the field grew dark, as hundreds of thousands of pink glowing swords surrounded the two fighters. "When it is my pride as a Soul Reaper that is on the line...I shall eradicate my opponent without pause for thought. Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Ichigo, although stunned, prepared for the worse to come.

"Never knew you had to resort to this attack again." Ichigo said cautiously. "Looks like I better..." He put his left hand over his face. "Go all out too!" His dark Spiritual Pressure formed over his face, is it materialised and turned into his Hollow mask. Rukia began to feel the strain of both immense Spiritual Pressures and fell to her knees just to keep conscious. Then, both charged for one another and began to fight sword-to-sword, both giving an equal amount of force into their swings, when one of the swords from the ring came down, ready to strike Ichigo down, but with a massive Getsuga Tensho, Ichigo blasted it away. This gave Byakuya an opening, and slashed Ichigo's face, breaking a portion of his mask.

"Forgive me, I was aiming to cut off your head."

"I doubt you'd want that." Ichigo grunted in his Hollow mixed voice. "After all, you always like to toy with your opponents first."

"Under normal circumstances, you would be correct. But at this present moment, there would be no greater joy than to kill you." Suddenly, ten of the swords flew down to strike Ichigo, but rather than create openings, Ichigo dodged them with great difficulty. "All too easy! Bakudo no. 4 - Hainawa!" Spirit Energy ropes entangled themselves to Ichigo's wrists and ankles and spread them apart, so far, that Ichigo couldn't move.

"What the hell?" Ichigo cursed.

"Bakudo no. 61 - Rikujokoro!" Six Spirit Energy beams rammed themselves into Ichigo, now permitting no, if not, little movement.

"What are you doing? Don't want to fight me fairly?" Ichigo struggled, but he couldn't move an inch, not with both Kido on him.

"I tire of fighting, Ichigo Kurosaki. I could fight you all day, but doing so would be meaningless. Now that you're caught in my Kido, I think it's about time I showed you: what happens to those who dare to trample on my pride." He outstretched his hand. "Hado no. 67 - Kanden Shiogomon!" Red lightning sparked from Byakuya's hand and began electrocuting Ichigo; yet he could do nothing but scream in pain and try to writhe out. Rukia had to clamp her mouth in horror to such cruelty. Byakuya stopped for a brief moment. "You would go through this pain, just for one girl?" Ichigo, after countless pants in pain, gave his reply.

"I'm not doing it for one girl! ...I'm doing it...for Rukia!"

"So be it!" The torturing red lightning continued to zap Ichigo without mercy. Ichigo tried to hold back his screams to avoid Rukia worrying too much, but the screams flowed out of him, trying all he can to break free. Byakuya stopped once more, this time, Ichigo's Hollow mask broke off and shattered to the ground, and his Bankai kimono was all but shredded. With all his strength, he looked to Rukia on the sidelines, who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Is...Is that...all you got?" Ichigo taunted. "Try...releasing me...so I can show you what...I've got!"

"Don't be absurd..." Byakuya said, then the six rods of light were banished and the ropes binding Ichigo's wrists and ankles released themselves, only to bind Ichigo's neck, dragging him up. Ichigo could only grunt in suffocation. "I shall now deliver the final blow..." He took one of the swords from the millions that surrounded him. Rukia felt herself turn away, not wanting to see her lover die. But the more she turned away, the more the memories of her and Ichigo came to torment her head. All the loving memories that Ichigo gave her, through all the despair in her life, came to her like flashes before her eyes. Just then, one particular memory flashed before; it was during their date, when they were eating their fill in the fancy restaurant. Ichigo had just finished.

"_Man! I'm stuffed!_" He said, stretching back. "_This stuff really fills you up!_" Rukia only laughed as she finished her meal too.

"_Say, Ichigo..._" Rukia perked.

"_Hmm? What's up_?"

"_D-Do you think my brother would object to us going on this date?_"

"_Why? Did he say anything about it?_"

"_No, just hypothetically_."

"_Well don't worry 'bout it. And if he does say anything, I'll take the rap for it._" Rukia smiled, then used her napkin to wipe her mouth mannerly. Back the present day, Rukia couldn't help but whimper at such a thought, as Ichigo was now taking the full sting of Byakuya's wrath. Then, another memory flooded into Rukia; this time it was during schooltime, during a test that Rukia found difficult; she could barely get through an answer without raking her brain.

"_Urghh..._" She whispered to herself. "_I'm a Soul Reaper, not a mathmatician!_" She bit her Chappy-designed pen in irritation. Ichigo was quick to notice Rukia's frustration and raised his hand.

"_Teacher, I'm done, mind if I go to the bathroom?_" Ichigo called, almost deliberately.

"_Fine, just make it quick_." The teacher replied. But as Ichigo walked out, he slipped a small piece of paper to Rukia's desk, and gave a wink to her as he walked out. Rukia unfolded the paper slip to see the answers on all the questions on the test. She gave a blush and looked to the door where Ichigo stood.

"_Damn that Ichigo._" She whispered. "_He's always looking out for me..._" And with that, Rukia, in the present day, whimpered again, knowing now that Ichigo's looking out for her more than ever. And then, one more memory flashed in Rukia's mind; it was just after their evening love-making, Rukia and Ichigo were lying in each other's arms, now completely exhausted with the covers draped over them.

"_Ichigo?_" Rukia breathed.

"_Mm_?" Ichigo moaned, on the brink of sleep.

"_Why do they call it sex?_" Ichigo's eyes, which were closed at the time, opened to Rukia's naked form.

"_You wake me up for that_?" Ichigo said with a smile. He paused in thought. "_Sex is the normal way of saying it. It's also called love-making..._" Rukia blushed.

"_Th-Then...you love me..._?"

"_Of course..._"

"_Say it then, say you love me._" Ichigo paused for a moment.

"_Rukia Kuchiki...I love you..._"

It was then, in the present day, Rukia mustered the strength to look at Ichigo's suffering, to see Byakuya inches from her lover, ready to stab him.

"Farwell, Ichigo Kurosaki. May you never...hurt my pride ever again..." And he lunged his sword forward to kill Ichigo.

And then it all happened in a second; Rukia ran out to the fight, much to Yamamoto's surprise and got into the path of Byakuya's sword as it pierced her chest. Byakuya's eyes raised in shock of Rukia's actions.

"R-Rukia..." Byakuya stuttered. Ichigo too was shocked on what she done, taking the hit Ichigo was meant for. Byakuya instantly took the blade out of her as she dropped to the ground. But before Byakuya could see to his injured sister...

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!**" Ignoring all pains, injuries and suffocating Kido spells, Ichigo blasted Byakuya with his signature move as he collided with one of the bridge's pillars and fell in pain. Immediately, Ichigo seen to the wounded Rukia, covering his hands on the wound to stop her pure blood from spilling. "Why did you do that? I never wanted you getting hurt for me! Why...?" Rukia put her hand to Ichigo's cheek.

"It was like you said...Ichigo..." Rukia replied with all her strength. "The things I done up 'till now were of my free will...I love you...Ichigo, and would die myself rather than see you die..." Byakuya, lying on the ground, injuries of his own, seen the efforts Ichigo made to keep Rukia from dying and drew a solitary tear in anguish of his own works. Yamamoto then walked to the injured Byakuya.

"You see it, don't you?" He spoke. "The way the Substitute Soul Reaper has to amend for your actions."

"Wh...Why?" Byakuya pondered. "Why would Rukia do something this drastic for a human child?"

"I may not be an expert on the concept, but...love is a very powerful force...It drives many people to do things they would not see themselves doing...Was it not love for Hisana Kuchiki that drove you to seek out her sister?" At those words, Byakuya too ingored his wounds, stood up and limped towards the two lovers.

"You love my sister...Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya spoke.

"Of course..." Ichigo said through his injuries.

"And...you love Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia?" Rukia nodded to save her energy. "Very well...you win...Ichigo Kurosaki..." And with all his strength, he limped to the direction of the Seireitei. "I'll get Squad 4 to heal your injuries with immediate action..." Ichigo gave a nod in respect for Byakuya as he painfully walked away.

"Thank goodness..." Rukia whispered in joy and fell unconscious from the loss of blood. leaving only Ichigo to call out her name in worry...

* * *

It felt like as soon as Rukia fell into unconsciousness that she immediately woke again, but rather than being in the blood-soaked battlefield near the Senkaimon, she was back at Ichigo's house, in a normal Gigai, in her pyjamas and was sleeping on Ichigo's bed, with the morning sun bathing her in it's light. She felt the wound that she had before, then lifted her pyjama shirt to see it wrapped in very high-quality bandages. Just then, she heard groaning and mumbling in the closet where she usually slept. Feeling comfortable to move again, she got up, walked to the closet, and opened it, to see Ichigo sleeping in her bed.

"Damn, this bed's lumpy..." Ichigo groaned, trying to get comfy, not noticing Rukia's presence. Rukia grew angry on the spot.

"Get outta my bed, you idiot!" She screamed and threw Ichigo off with a loud crash.

"Whoa! Rukia!" Ichigo stuttered in surprise.

"What the hell were you doing in my bed for?" Rukia yelled, squeezing at Ichigo's pyjama shirt.

"Well I couldn't exactly sleep next to you while you were healing, and I couldn't exactly leave you in that cramped, dark closet you call a bedroom." Ichigo replied. "More importantly, you're awake!"

"Of course I'm awake, idiot! Do you think such an attack would keep me out cold for long?"

"Rukia...you were unconscious for almost a week..." Rukia jolted at the statement. "If it weren't for Unohana coming when she did, you'd have died an hour later...Then when Unohana gave you the clear, I took you home so you could sleep in a more comfortable place. Orihime came by quite often to use her healing powers to speed up the recovery, too. And...well everyone here was kinda worried; Kon especially. He wouldn't stop going on about how it was his fault you got hurt in the first place. Got so bad I had to take his pill out just to shut him up." Rukia looked away, almost guilty from how much everyone must have worried, when she looked to Ichigo again, she began to notice bandages on himself, noticeable ones on parts that she saw that night.

"And you?" Rukia asked. "How are you feeling?" Ichigo smiled, trying to stay positive.

"Never better." Ichigo perked with a smile. And on that note, the doors to Ichigo's room burst open to see Yuzu and Isshin dashing for Rukia to give her immeasurable amounts of hugs.

"Rukia~!" Yuzu wailed. "Thank goodness you're alright~!"

"You were so brave!" Isshin too wailed.

"B-Brave?" Asked Rukia, trying to wrestle the two off. It was then that Karin came and pulled her rabid family members off her.

"Ichigo was attacked by a gang of thugs and you saved him by taking one of their knife stabs. Don't you remember?" She explained. But secretly, she knew the real story, having been told by Toshiro.

"O-Oh yeah..." Rukia improvised.

"If your wound ever feels sore, don't be afraid to tell papa Isshin!" Ichigo's father said as if like a brave knight.

"Okay, we better give Rukia some room." Karin said, dragging the two out forcefully. As soon as the door closed, Rukia looked to Ichigo.

"That was the best story you could come up with?" She growled.

"It was on the spot, couldn't exactly tell them your brother stabbed you, could I?" Just then, Ichigo gasped. "Oh, that's right! Byakuya wants to see us when you've properly healed." Rukia gasped too. Then both headed out towards Urahara's shop, where said Captain was waiting for them. On their arrival, they were primarily greeted by Kisuke himself.

"Glad to see you're all better, Miss. Rukia!" He said formally. "Your brother's in the back room." Ichigo nodded and the two went to Urahara's small living room where Byakuya was drinking a small cup of tea. He, too, was heavily bandaged, having took a point-blank full-power Getsuga Tensho.

"Brother..." Rukia muttered in worry for her brother.

"Don't be concerned. The damage is minimal, plus the Captain of Squad 4 healed any serious injuries..." Byakuya explained, then took a small sip of his tea. Both Ichigo and Rukia sat down to see what Byakuya had to say. "I trust you are recovering?"

"Yes, it doesn't hurt any more..." Rukia said. Byakuya didn't say anything, but Ichigo knew Byakuya's worry for his sister was now lifted.

"And you?" Asked Byakuya to Ichigo. "The damage I inflicted on you is recovering?"

"Getting there..." Ichigo said. "I can still fight Hollows alright." Then Ichigo grew serious. "But you put me and Rukia through a hell of a time."

"I understand that, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said.

"But his intentions for me were noble." Rukia contributed.

"Yet upon reflection..." Byakuya began. "I have come to realise my methods were the wrong thing to do...Rukia, you have my guarantee that I will never do anything like that ever again..." His intentions then turned to Ichigo. "Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. I trust Rukia with you. However, if I hear word of you causing Rukia trouble, then I shall not hesitate to kill you. Understand?" Ichigo smiled.

"You got it." He replied. And with this, Byakuya stood.

"Very good, may your love for each other flourish..." He walked out and into the courtyard of Urahara's shop; drawing upon his Zanpakuto, he was ready to open a Senkaimon back to the Soul Society, before Rukia and Ichigo came to him.

"We'll visit regularly." Rukia told Byakuya. "Just to let you know we're doing okay." Byakuya paused and then opened the Senkaimon to the Soul Society.

"Thank you, Rukia." Byakuya said, turning his head to his sister with a small smile across his face. "That would be nice..." And then, he left the two as he headed for the Seireitei, with full knowledge that Rukia's home was where she stood...


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Both the Soul Society and the World of the Living have calmed down since Byakuya's surrender to Ichigo and Rukia's love. And so the lives of all those that were involved in the conflict, both on the Movement and Toshiro's forces, were slowly returning to regular living.

Ikkaku gave a monstrous yawn one morning, as he laid in his bed, now remembering the Movement were officially disbanded and he didn't have to trail out of bed to attend their meeting.

"Damn, I'm bored!" Ikkaku grumbled. "It was so much better when we were hatching schemes against Ichigo." Yumichika, who was present too, gave a small snort at Ikkaku's remark.

"I for one am glad we were the losing side." Yumichika said, in his beauty-filled voice. "I never really liked the plans we were coming up with, and to be honest, I kind of like Ichigo and Rukia together." Ikkaku snorted back.

"You pansy!" Ikkaku joked.

At the same time, both Shuhei, Izuru and Renji were at their local bar, drinking to the new couple and the downfall of the Movement.

"Here's to Ichigo and Rukia!" Called Renji, raising his sake bottle, already drunk from many bottles of the popular alcohol. "And for them...a long and loving relationship!"

"Here here!" Izuru and Shuhei yelled, smacking their bottles together with Renji's.

"It's still hard to believe them two really changed Captain Kuchiki's mind." Shuhei said. "When I seen him walk out of the Senkaimon and told us the Movement has been disbanded, I thought I was hearing things."

"When he walked out, I thought he was gonna show us Ichigo's dead body, or something." Izuru replied.

"Well, glad Captain surrendered." Renji said. "I dunno how many times I asked him to let Ichigo and Rukia go."

"What about you, Renji?" Asked Izuru suddenly. "I thought you were into Rukia? Wasn't that why you were trying to split Ichigo up with her in the first place?" Renji sat back on his seat.

"I was once." Renji said. "But now that I see them two together, I can't help but let them be together."

"You're a good man, Renji." Shuhei said with a comforting tone. "Don't worry, you'll find your right girl when the time comes." And with that, they banged their glasses together once more and drank the last of their sake.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, a contributing member was in his quarters that day, wildly typing on his computer. Nemu, who was also present, couldn't help but feel curious.

"What are you doing, Master Mayuri?" She asked politely.

"When Captain Kuchiki mentioned he seen his sister and that Substitute Soul Reaper have sexual intercourse, I just remembered that I have my data-gathering bacteria inside Captain Kuchiki!" Mayuri explained.

"Like the time you used them on the Quincy?" Asked Nemu.

"Precisely! With those date-gathering bacteria, I can have an inside scoop on how sex really works!" A few seconds later, Mayuri backed away from his computer desk. "What? What is this? The files that were supposed to be there that night are missing! All that's here is..." He opened a single video file that was found to see a message from Byakuya himself.

"I knew you had those bacteria inside me, Captain Kurotsuchi." He began. "And I knew also you'd be using it to observe how my sister performs sexual intercourse; so I sabotaged your annoying bacteria. And punish your audacity to spy on my sister...I have inplanted this video with a computer virus." With that, the clip turned off and the entire moniter went berserk, causing Mayuri to flip.

"Urghhh! That useless Captain Kuchiki!"

At the same time, Kenpachi was walking through one of the Squad 4 corridors to check on one of his Seated Officers that were injured during one of his assignments, until his road was blocked by none other than Unohana herself.

"Outta my way." Kenpachi growled, forcing his way past her.

"Captain Zaraki?" She called sweetly, making Kenpachi turn his head with a jingle to his bells.

"What is it?"

"Was it you that was responsible for the state I found Hanataro Yamada in?"

"Who?" Kenpachi took a moment to think. "Oh yeah, your Seventh Seat that was spying on the Movement. I gave the command, yeah." Then, Kenpachi could feel a cold chill come from the surprisingly calm Unohana.

"I will only say this once, Captain Zaraki." She said, keeping her calm smile. "If I ever find him in a state like that again, from you or your subordinates, I will make sure you will pay dearly." The chill stopped but Kenpachi kept his composure.

"Whatever." And with that, he turned and continued his path, but couldn't help but shudder at the elder Captain's surprising power.

Over at the Squad 10 barracks, Toshiro Hitsugaya was in his office writing his daily report, with his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, lying on the couch drinking sake.

"You better have a good excuse for lazing around again!" Toshiro growled.

"Yeah! It's sake break!" She replied.

"You said that half an hour ago!" Toshiro yelled, but then calmed down. "If you're not gonna be of help, then go down to Squad 3 and request more report papers."

"But that's miles away!" Rangiku whined. Toshiro then gave her a look to say 'just go away already!' "Fine, fine, I get it!" And taking her bottle of sake with her, she left. Toshiro took a moment to make sure nobody was in his office bar him. Once he knew the coast was clear, he picked up his telephone and rang a certain number. Right after the dialling tone and the sound of a lovely 'hello', Toshiro replied.

"Hey, Karin." Toshiro replied.

"Ah! Toshiro!" Karin answered back through the phone. "Where were you? Thought you'd never ring."

"Sorry, my Lieutenant wouldn't leave." Toshiro apologized. But whilst Toshiro made his call to Ichigo's younger sister, both Rangiku and Momo were planked outside his office door, both listening in on the conversation.

"Aww, how romantic." Momo sighed quietly. "Lil' Shiro's in love with a human girl."

"Yeah." Rangiku replied. "I think Captain better thank Captain Kuchiki. If it weren't for him, Captain couldn't have met her."

"That won't be necessary." Said a voice above the two curious Lieutenants. Both jumped upwards to see Byakuya himself. "He has thanked me on several occasions. Now, you two have somewhere to be, do you not?" He gave a look to suggest both to get lost.

"Y-Yes Captain Kuchiki!" Both Lieutenants called with respect and left at once. But Byakuya remained behind, only to listen in on the conversation himself.

"You should come over some time." Karin offered to Toshiro through the phone. "Don't you have a weekend or something?"

"I have a free day this Saturday." Toshiro replied. "I can come over then, if you like?"

"Excellent!" Cheered Karin. And Byakuya couldn't help but give a small smile at Toshiro's newfound love.

Back at the World of the Living, Ichigo and Rukia were walking home together, both holding hands and were very close to one another. Their actions however were witnessed by Orihime Inoue who was walking far behind them. She had to look away when Ichigo and Rukia went to kiss.

"What's wrong, Orihime?" Asked a voice behind her. She turned to see Uryu, who now joined her.

"Oh, Uryu!" Orihime said, cheerfully. "N-Nothing's wrong, why?"

"It's Ichigo and Rukia again, isn't it?" Asked Uryu. Orihime didn't reply, but just diverted her gaze from the Quincy. "Want me to have a word with them?" But then, Orihime shook her head.

"I wasn't sad." Orihime explained. "I was happy to see Ichigo happy with Rukia..." And with this, she looked at Ichigo and Rukia giving a kiss and smiled happily. Uryu kept his eyes on Orihime, smiled too and put his arm over her.

"Glad to hear..."

Over at Urahara's shop, Kisuke was settling himself into a nice cup of tea, when suddenly, the doors opened to find Yoruichi.

"Ahh! Yoruichi!" Kisuke smiled.

"I did as you asked and checked out the Soul Society." Yoruichi replied, sitting next to Kisuke, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"And?" Kisuke asked. "Has the movement been disbanded?" Yoruichi gave a smile.

"Of course!" Yoruichi said happily. "All the members I visited all said they were disbanded. Plus everyone's been going about their daily lives once more." Yoruichi gave a sip at her tea.

"Great!" Kisuke sighed. "Now I can relax."

"Still, who would have guessed Ichigo and Rukia would end up together?"

"I did!" Kisuke laughed. "When Rukia first mentioned she'd be staying with Ichigo, I knew they'd be together!"

"And you won't believe it, but there's rumours that Captain Hitsugaya has the hots for Ichigo's sister." Kisuke splurted out his tea as he drank it and gave a cough.

"Really?" Kisuke coughed.

"Yeah! I was stunned to hear it myself." Kisuke gave a laugh behind his favoured fan.

"The Kurosaki family sure love to love, huh?"

It was then, at the Kurosaki family, that Ichigo and Rukia had just finished another round of love-making and were now resting beside one another.

"Let's hope Byakuya never seen that one." Ichigo joked. Rukia gave a small laugh and kissed Ichigo on the lips.

"Love you, Ichigo..." And then, Ichigo kissed the scarred wound on Rukia's chest and hugged her.

"Love you, too, Rukia..." And both slept soundly that night, now knowing their relationship burns strong, with nobody left now to extinguish it...

**The end**


End file.
